Lo eterno por lo efímero
by Lila D'Chan
Summary: "Es absurdo pensar que se puede cambiar lo eterno por lo pasajero... sin embargo, existimos millones de tontos intentando convertir lo temporal en una eternidad..." Terry. Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**-¡Date prisa!...-** Grité bajo el umbral de la habitación - **¡Dios, siempre lo mismo contigo!** – Salí enojado mientras me anudaba la corbata.

Cada mañana era lo mismo con mi esposa…

En silencio se subió al auto mientras le presionaba tocando la bocina y el motor encendido - **Te traje café** – Me sonrió

 **-No puedo creerlo… ni siquiera estás maquillada… te estás descuidando mucho** –Pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo; sabía perfectamente que le daba temor que condujera tan aprisa y enfadado, así que sin importarme, intentaba provocar otra discusión como cada día, como cada mañana…

 **-Sabes que me da temor que conduzcas así… ¿podrías disminuir la…?**

 **-Si te levantaras más temprano no pasaría esto…**

La miré por el rabillo agachar la cabeza y apretar los ojos.

La luz roja del semáforo detuvo mi endiablada forma de conducir y ella soltó el aire que contenía en los pulmones **– Recuerda que hoy tendré una reunión a las 3:00 así que no pases por mí, tomaré un taxi de regreso a casa.**

 **-Bien**

 **-La reunión es por el proyecto que …**

 **-Candy, te he dicho que no me comentes nada de tus proyectos ni nada que tenga que ver con tu trabajo**

 **-Terry, antes disfrutabas cuando te contaba todo lo que pasaba en la oficina y ahora…**

 **-Candy, por favor, te lo ruego** – Le miré enfurecido **– tengo suficientes problemas con la empresa como para escuchar más** ** _tonterías…_** _-_ Cerró la boca y comenzó su rutina de maquillarse…

Todo el recorrido fue en silencio fondeado con música instrumental que salía del estéreo.

Aparqué en la entrada del corporativo en el que se desempeñaba como Diseñadora. Esta vez, ni siquiera me miró para despedirse.

Conduje por diez minutos más esquivando todo lo que estaba a mi paso, poniendo a prueba el sistema de frenado de mi camioneta…

 **-Buen día, Dennise** – Le dije a la recepcionista de mi padre **– ¿Está?**

 **-Sí, señor Terrence, su padre ha preguntado un par de veces por usted.**

 **-Gracias –** Mentalmente culpé a mi esposa por hacerme llegar con demora a una reunión con una firma importante

El día pasó lleno de actividades, de retos y de desafíos empresariales.

 **-Lo solucionarías si le pides que deje su empleo** – Mencionó mi hermano Archie al sentarse junto a mí en la sala ejecutiva

 **-No puedo pedirle tal cosa, Candy sufrió mucho al saber que nunca podrá ser madre y se ha refugiado en su profesión**

 **-Cómprale un auto** –Mencionó Stear, nuestro hermano mayor acercándome una taza de café humeante. **–Así no tendrás que** ** _desviarte_** **hasta la glorieta… no volverás a llegar tarde.**

 **-Creo que esa es buena idea, le compraré un auto.**

Charlamos temas de la familia Grandchester y del próximo aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres; quienes han sido de ejemplo en virtud y amor, concluyendo con mi deseo de haber consolidado un matrimonio tan fuerte como el de Richard y Eleonor…

 **-Tu esposa es hermosa y extrovertida**

 **-No tengo la menor duda que Candy sea hermosa pero últimamente pasa algo entre nosotros, todo el tiempo me hace enfadar**

Noté la mirada que se cruzó entre los ojos de Archie con Stear **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Me refiero a que todo el tiempo hace cosas que me hacen enfurecer; me propongo no enojarme pero es imposible; para ejemplo, esta mañana. Ella sabía que tenía que estar aquí antes de lo acostumbrado y no le importó…**

 **-Deberían tomarse unas vacaciones, tal vez…**

 **-Creo que no es un buen momento, ya escuchaste a papá, tengo que trabajar en la firma porque de eso depende la expansión de la empresa.**

 **-¿Por qué no le pides a Candy que trabaje aquí? Creo que a papá le agradará la idea, sabes cuánto le aprecia**

Miré a mi hermano con enojo **-¡No digas estupideces, Archie! ¿Cómo puedes proponer tal cosa? Suficiente tengo con estar con ella toda la tarde y la noche.**

 **-Entonces… busquen ayuda profesional** – Determinó Stear poniéndose de pie y tomando de mi escritorio el archivo de la reunión **–Pero hazlo pronto antes que se lastimen con o sin intensión de hacerlo.**

Tomé mi saco y las llaves; el reloj indicaba las tres menos quince… Candy llegaría tarde a casa así que opté por conducir lentamente por el centro de la ciudad… deseo que se esfumó en el momento que me introduje en la camioneta **\- ¡Maldita sea, Candice Andry!** – Una brocha de su kit de maquillaje permanecía con las puntas coloradas sobre la alfombra.

Con gran esfuerzo la alcancé y la arrojé en el portaguantes. Golpeé fuertemente el centro del volante y descansé la nuca en mi asiento. Apreté los ojos y respiré profundo.

El ambiente era frío… eché a andar el motor, cuando pulsé el botón de la calefacción mi brazo rozó el termo que mi esposa había depositado en el portavasos, no pude evitar sentirme mal.

Candy se esforzaba cada día por hacerme sentir feliz en casa; intentaba consentirme en todo… ¿Por qué, diablos, estaba actuando así con ella?

¿Por qué cada mañana discutía con ella?

¡Dios! ¡Cuánta paciencia me ha tenido!

Sonreí recordando su bella sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos cuando me miraba.

Recordaba el momento en que le miré la primera vez y quedé cautivo con su belleza, sus hermosos rizos ondeantes sobre sus hombros descubiertos… ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir lo que ella con tan sólo mirarla… Me acordé de las palabras de mis compañeros del equipo de futbol cuando supieron que ella aceptó ir conmigo al baile de graduación "Eres un afortunado, Grendchester"

Fortuna que comenzaba a disiparse por el aire…

Los neumáticos rechinaron sobre el asfalto cuando el pedal se hundió hasta el fondo… no podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

La puerta sonó secamente cuando la aventé y corrí en dirección de mi esposa **-¡Se supone que estarías en una reunión!** – Le sujeté del brazo con fuerza

 **-Terry** – me miró suplicante al tiempo que su rostro se enrojecía **– Me haces daño**

 **-No querida, el daño me lo estás haciendo tú**

 **-Suéltela** – Alguien intentó ayudarla solicitándome deshacer el agarre **–Candy viene conmigo y no permito que le trate de esa manera**

 **-Es mi esposa, no se meta** – Dije enfurecido… mi mano se empuñó en su solapa y con la otra sostenía fuertemente el brazo de mi esposa quien luchaba por librarse de él.

Le empujé y tiré de mi esposa hasta la camioneta.

La puerta del copilotó se estrelló abanicando los mechones sueltos de su peinado.

Tal como en la mañana, conduje como alma penitente.

Lloró todo el camino a casa y aunque intentó _justificarse_ me encontraba fuera de mí como para comprender razón alguna.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza al llegar a casa y mi mente suponía _verdades_ que tal vez no existían **– Una reunión…** \- Le grité en el rostro sujetándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarme

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz no podía salir de su boca

 **-Jamás me imaginé que me** ** _hicieras_** **esto** – La solté

 **-Por la mañana intenté decirte los pormenores de la reunión, pero no quisiste escucharme** – Dijo entre sollozos

Todo el calor que sentía por la ira se bajó hasta mis pies haciéndome sentir un pulso sanguíneo helado **– Thom, a quien agrediste, es el editor, se ofreció a llevarme a la sede… nunca te he fallado**

En mi interior batallaba el sentimiento de arrepentimiento y del orgullo. Me había sobresaltado pero temía perderla.

Sin más palabras me dejó en la cochera y caminó hasta la habitación.

Cuando contrajimos matrimonio, ella se negó a contratar servicio doméstico que le ayudara; siempre quiso ser la única mujer que atendiera mis necesidades; quería ser la dueña de su hogar…

Me tumbé en el sofá repasando toda la escena vivida. ¿De qué servía arrepentirme?

Esperé un tiempo prudente para darle alcance en la alcoba.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, ella se había acostado y cubierto con las mantas desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies

Pensé en algo para romper el silencio pero no me atrevía a reconocer mi error contra ella **– Voy a cenar… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?**

No respondió.

 **-Candy… ¿Estás despierta?**

Silencio.

Me acerqué, queriendo remediar las cosas **–Linda, lo siento** – Dije con verdadero arrepentimiento. **–Te amo que tengo miedo de perderte.**

Se descubrió.

Sus cabellos enmarañados sobre su rostro que revelaba su llanto.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, respiré tranquilo.

Mis manos, grandes, con las que le había agredido ahora le acariciaban el rostro quitando los mechones rubios y ondulantes **– También te amo, perdóname por el mal…**

Con mi dedo índice silencié su disculpa; era yo quien tenía la obligación de buscar su perdón. **– Cielo, ardí en rabia al mirarte sonreír a alguien que no soy yo… no soporto la idea de alguien más …** \- No permitió que terminara la frase; ahora ella callaba mis labios pero con un tierno beso en los labios, seguido de un fuerte abrazo…

La besé y la hice mía… me entregué como mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Acaricié cada centímetro de su piel, pasé mis labios por todo su cuerpo y al sentirme en su interior me sentí pleno.

Sus piernas a un lado de mis caderas, meciéndose provocando con cada movimiento un mayor éxtasis.

Abrí los ojos para contemplarla ante la luz tenue que se filtraba a la habitación. Su entrega apasionada le permitía disfrutarme y disfrutar… Candy me seguía amando como al inicio…

Prometí amarla y recuperar el tiempo perdido; ser paciente… tal como en nuestros votos matrimoniales.

Su cabeza reposaba en mi brazo **–Vamos a cenar**

 **-No quiero ir a ningún lado; hacía mucho que no estábamos así** – Apretó su cuerpo al mío.

La abracé **– Te prometo ser el mismo de antes.**

Me abrazó más fuerte **–No te daré ninguna razón para hacerte enfadar; prometo ser prudente con el tiempo…**

 **-Candy** – Dije en un susurro

No importaba cuánto se quejara mi estómago, nada era más importante que mi esposa y yo en ese momento… momento que no duró más que un par de días y de nuevo a la rutina de las prisas y los gritos acompañados de las lágrimas de mi esposa.

 **-En verdad no sé en qué** ** _desperdicias_** **el tiempo… si no sales en dos minutos te irás en un taxi…**

Salió corriendo acomodándose los zarcillos…

Ni siquiera tuve el tiempo de ser un caballero con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORPRESAS**

* * *

 **-Terry, solamente** ** _dos segundos_** **, por favor, tomaré mi bolso y…**

 **-Todas las mañanas es lo mismo contigo; pide un taxi.**

Miré su rostro entristecido fingiendo una sonrisa **–Está bien, no te preocupes…**

Sabía que se había demorado por atenderme y aunque discutimos su necedad de no aceptar ayuda doméstica, no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Sin mirar más para atrás, bajé rápidamente las escalinatas. Eché a andar la camioneta y llegué a mi oficina con un minuto de ventaja a comparación de los casi veinte minutos tarde que llegaba con frecuencia.

Sin comentar más con mis hermanos y padres tomé la decisión de contratar el servicio doméstico y comprarle un auto para que ya no dependiera de mí.

 **-Así es, dos personas para el servicio interno y una persona que se encargue del jardín.**

 **-¿Cuántos miembros integran la familia?**

 **-Dos, mi esposa y yo, la casa es de dos niveles y cuenta con todos los servicios; mi esposa ama su jardín así que requiero una persona con amplia experiencia, de preferencia que pueda ser comprobable.**

 **-Le prometo que le enviaremos el personal que cubre su solicitud.**

 **-Gracias.**

Preparé un buen argumento para _explicarle_ a Candy la razón de mi decisión y con un mejor ánimo me presenté en una agencia automotriz. **–Es para mi esposa.**

 **-Este es un diseño especial para damas**

 **-Es más que perfecto**

 **-¿en qué color lo desea?**

Lo importante era que Candy tuviera su propio auto, ¿Cuán importante debía ser el color? **–En rojo está bien.**

 **-Venga conmigo para firmar los documentos**

Plasmé mi firma al final del contrato de compra, solicité que lo entregaran en casa y lo introduje en la cochera.

En mi mente las cosas comenzaban a ordenarse; me imaginé el rostro sonriente de Candy al mirar su auto; imaginé el fuerte abrazo que recibiría al mirar a la gente de servicio; así que con gran emoción esperé que Candy saliera del corporativo, como cada día, con quince minutos de demora **-¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?** – Pregunté animoso

Ella sonrió; aunque se notaba incrédula.

Podíamos viajar durante largas horas y no cruzar palabras; tal parecía que los temas de conversación escaseaban entre nosotros **\- ¡Genial! Aceptaron mi propuesta y ahora tengo la oportunidad de participar por una licitación. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!**

 **-Eso es bueno, me alegro por ti**

 **-Gracias, amor. ¿Y el tuyo?**

 **-Igual que siempre; proyectos, ejecución de presupuestos y de más.**

 **-Terry** – Dijo con emoción en su voz **– soy muy feliz contigo** – envolvió mi mano que sujetaba la palanca de velocidades y pude sentir su calidez

 **-También soy feliz contigo** – Dije sin sinceridad; no es que no fuera feliz; en realidad _no me sentía_ feliz por todas las circunstancias vividas **– y adivina qué** – le miré a los ojos

 **-¿Qué? –** No sé qué iluminaba más su rostro, si la enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes o sus hermosos ojos verdes

 **-Te tengo un par de sorpresas**

 **-¿En verdad?** – Su voz sonó emocionada **-¿Qué es? Quiero saber** – Su actitud infantil era algo que me enamoraba de ella; esa forma de hacer especial cada momento. Parecía una pequeña niña feliz abriendo un paquete sin cuidado de romper la envoltura con el fin de poder mirar el interior **–No me digas, déjame adivinar –** Entrecerraba los ojos como si estuviera pensando **\- ¿Tiene cuatro patas?**

 **-Amor, ya habíamos dejado en claro que nada de mascotas.**

Fingió desilusión **–Entonces debe ser… ¿Es aromático?**

 **-Candy, espera que lleguemos a casa, ya lo verás**

 **-Terry, no rompas el encanto, te lo ruego**

 **-Está bien… no, no es algún arreglo floral.**

 **-¿Es…? ¿Europa?**

 **-No, amor… tendremos que posponer el viaje para ver a tus padres…**

 **-Pero… prometiste que viajaríamos en el invierno, después de la celebración de aniversario de tus padres.**

 **-Cariño, no estés triste… anda, anímate** – Dije aparcando frente a la casa **–Yo te abriré y ayudaré a bajar** – Me apresuré para abrir la puerta y tomar su mano

Me había imaginado el momento, le impedía ver con mis manos y le guiaba hasta el interior de la casa; imaginé presentarle a cada integrante del servicio y también imaginé su reacción… pero no fue así… me faltó creatividad o valor para hacer de ese momento algo único.

Tomé su mano y caminamos con mucha formalidad, tal como una pareja inglesa a la hora del té.

Abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba el servicio uniformado, sonriente y nervioso.

Con una expresión de sus ojos, Candy me preguntó de qué se trataba; su sonrisa nunca se esfumó de su rostro **–Amor, delante de ti se encuentra el personal que estará a nuestro servicio. La señora Ponny se hará cargo de nuestros alimentos, la señorita Dorothie es quien mantendrá todo lo relacionado a la casa y el señor Carlright cuidará del jardín.**

La mirada de Candy pasó entre ellos y sonrió **–Bienvenidos y gracias por su servicio** – Creí que no mencionó nada más debido a la emoción que sentía

 **-Ella es mi esposa Candice Andry; y a ella es a quien deben complacer.**

Debo reconocer que no obtuve una esposa _brincando_ de felicidad por la _sorpresa_ , aunque sí estaba sorprendida de ver gente extraña en nuestra casa.

Tomé su mano y subimos a la recámara.

 **-Cierra los ojos** – Indiqué sonriente

Ella obedeció.

Extiende tu mano.

Obedeció nuevamente.

Coloqué una pequeña caja aterciopelada **–Bien, puedes abrirlos**

Estaba sonriente mientras miraba la pequeña caja en sus manos. La sacudió a la altura de su oído mientras intentaba descifrar mirándome a los ojos. **–Ya tengo una sortija de compromiso y una alianza de matrimonio… y no suena como zarcillos** \- Miró nuevamente el estuche **– Es demasiado grande para un par de pendientes pero algo pequeña para una cadena o un collar… ¿Qué es?** – Me miró de nuevo

 **-Deja de adivinar… mejor ábrelo**

 **-Una… una ¿llave? ¿Qué significa?**

Tomé de nuevo su mano y bajamos a la cochera…

Era obvio que la llave era de un auto… pero Candy prefirió preguntar y salir de dudas… de sus dudas.

Un enorme listón de regalo cubría gran parte del techo **–Es con mucho cariño para ti.** Caminó a su derredor y después se lanzó sobre mi pecho y soltó en llanto **–¿No te ha gustado?**

Asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Así ya no** ** _pelearemos_** **por la mañana** –Dije socarrón mientras la abrazaba y besaba su coronilla.

Salimos a dar una vuelta por el condado; quería estar seguro que Candy podía conducir sin problemas ya que ella nunca había tenido un auto propio debido a la situación económica de su familia.

Candy había llegado a nuestra universidad como alumna de intercambio becada por la Universidad de Londres; su familia era de un status económico inferior a la nuestra. Mis padres aprobaron nuestra relación por dos razones; la primera porque Candy era londinense al igual que mi padre y ella le recordaba con cariño usos y costumbres de su lugar natal y la segunda razón era su sinceridad y deseo de superación personal.

 **-Creo que aún recuerdo mis lecciones para conducir**

 **-Lo haces bien, un poco de práctica y serás toda una experta** – Mi voz tenía emoción, no quería arruinar las _sorpresas_ para Candy y no me quería arriesgar a otra discusión **– Da vuelta en la siguiente esquina y conduce hasta el Lorenzo's, festejaremos que ya tienes tu primer auto.**

 **-Gracias, Terry.**

Ocho años junto a Candy me daban la experiencia suficiente para saber que aunque sonreía no estaba feliz. Sus ojos mostraban algo que su boca no quería mencionar.

Al siguiente día se levantó como cada mañana y después de ducharse y con el cabello enmarañado bajó corriendo hasta la cocina. La recibí con una gran sonrisa.

Sostenía mi taza de café y frente a mí tenía un delicioso desayuno **–Buenos días, cariño**

 **-¿Estás desayunando?** – Dijo con sorpresa

 **-Señora, buen día** – intervino Ponny **– Le serviré en un momento**

 **-Prefiero aprovechar el tiempo para salir puntual, gracias.**

 **-Relájate, cariño** – Dije con amabilidad y le señalé un lugar a la mesa **–Ahora tienes tu propio auto, ya no dependerás de** ** _mi_** **tiempo.**

Asintió y su expresión reflejaba que no recordaba que ahora ella tenía su propio auto y que ya no tendríamos nuestras discusiones que tanto nos _amargaban_ el resto del día.

Al paso de tres semanas, Candy, no dependía de mí, algunas veces llegaba más tarde que de costumbre y algunas otras desayuné, comí y cené… solo; porque ella tenía su propia agenda…

Mi corazón latía con un dejo de tristeza.

Comenzaba a extrañar su compañía silenciosa de cada mañana así como sus pasos presurosos cuando veía la camioneta aparcada a las afueras de su trabajo.

Aunque la casa tenía el delicioso olor a café por las mañanas, era insípido sin ella.

Ponny me servía el desayuno y a ella se lo preparaba como lunch.

Candy aprovechaba el tiempo para su arreglo personal y salía de casa dejando un rastro delicioso de su cuerpo recién bañado y perfumado.

Su enorme bolso de mano lleno de cosméticos cambió por una pequeña cartera de mano, lo suficientemente espaciosa para llevar un lápiz labial y sus tarjetas bancarias.

Mi camioneta no tenía más rastro alguno de sus enseres de belleza sin embargo su auto estaba acondicionado para todo momento, llevaba un abrigo, botas, suéter y más en su porta equipaje.

Candy ya no dependía de mí… y eso dolía.

 **-Terry, te llamo para avisarte que llegaré tarde**

 **-Creí que cenaríamos juntos**

 **-Lo siento, cariño; me concedieron la licitación y trabajaremos en ello**

 **-Está bien; te estaré esperando.**

 **-Gracias…**

Candy se entregó de tal forma a sus proyectos que moría de celos por el tiempo que invertía en ellos.

No le era suficiente salir temprano de casa y llegar tarde, sino que también en casa continuaba trabajando e incluso los fines de semana **–Hace mucho que no disfrutamos una tarde en el jardín**

 **-El señor Carlright está haciendo bien su trabajo** – Dijo sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

- **Cariño, tú disfrutabas los fines de semana cuidando tus plantas. Contraté a Carlright para que te ayudara no para que tú dejaras de hacerlo**

 **-Ah! Comprendo… pero** – me miró **– Ahora estoy en este proyecto. En verdad no tengo tiempo para** ** _perderlo_** **en el jardín.**

 **-He invitado a mis padres y hermanos para que vengan…**

 **-¿A qué hora llegan?**

 **-No deben de tardar…**

 **-Bien! En cuanto lleguen estaremos con ellos, mientras pídele a Ponny que se encargue de preparar algo delicioso para recibir a la familia.**

 **-He aprendido la lección, Candy** – Dije decepcionado

Me miró por segunda vez, respiró profundo, bajó la tapa de la portátil, caminó hacia mí abandonando su proyecto **–Terry, solamente estoy disfrutando _d_ _el tiempo_ que me regalaste al comprarme un auto y al poner personas a nuestro servicio.**

Me envolvió en un tierno abrazo y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho **\- ¿Estás segura? Mira que pensaba despedirlos**

La sentí sonreír **– Estoy segura. Ahora bajemos al jardín para recibir a la familia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Errores**

El rostro de mi esposa irradiaba de felicidad. El vestido negro, que se ceñía a su hermosa figura, resaltaba su pálida piel. Se veía hermosa y acorde a la celebración de Aniversario de mis padres.

 **-Ven conmigo, Terry** – la solicitud de Archie me sacó de mi ensueño

 **-Eh!**

 **-Quiero presentarte a alguien**

 **-Sí, está bien** – Dije sin sentido

Nos abrimos paso entre los invitados. Archie estaba nervioso porque, al fin, llevaba a una chica a casa de nuestros padres.

Candy y yo contrajimos matrimonio antes de concluir la universidad; pero a mis hermanos no les conocíamos pareja estable. Archie se había atrevido a invitar a alguien a este evento importante para la familia Grandchester, entonces eso significaba que las cosas, con esta chica, eran formales.

 **-Ella es Annie Brighter, mi novia**

 **-Es un gusto, señorita Brighter**

 **-Encantada**

Mi esposa venía hacia nosotros del brazo de mi padre.

Mis padres amaban a Candy como si se tratara de su propia hija; y ella correspondía a su amor de la misma manera. **–Ella es mi esposa, Candice Grandchester**

 **-Es un gusto, Annie Brighter**

 **-Papá** – Tomó la palabra Archie **–Ella es mi novia**

Papá la miró sonriente, tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos haciendo que Annie se sonrojara **–Bienvenida a la familia Grandchester, es un placer conocerle**

 **-El gusto y privilegio es mío**

Candy soltó el brazo de mi padre y se engarzó en el mío. **–Ven conmigo** – dijo seriamente

 **-Sí** – Algo no estaba bien. Aunque disfrutaba el festejo en honor de mis padres, me sentía extraño; unido a esto Candy se mostraba indiferente conmigo. Habíamos discutido antes de salir de casa y sabía manejar muy bien la situación delante de mis padres haciéndoles creer que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando.

 **-Eleonor, ¡Estás hermosa!** – Candy abrazó a mi madre cuando nos interceptó en nuestro andar

- **Y tú bellísima, hija mía**

Fue mi turno de abrazar a mi madre y desearle toda la felicidad del mundo. ¡Qué incongruencia de mi parte! Deseaba ver a mis padres, eternamente, juntos, sin embargo yo hacía todo lo posible para alejar a mi esposa de mí.

Meditaba en el hogar que mis padres crearon para mis hermanos y para mí y distaba mucho de la realidad en la que vivo con mi esposa.

Demando de ella lo que yo, muy pocas veces, estoy dispuesto a otorgarle.

Candy comenzaba a ser diferente conmigo pero nunca perdía esa forma de sonreír, de perdonar, de ser sincera.

Podía perdonar aunque no existieran las palabras "lo siento"; podía interpretar un abrazo como el símbolo de la paz y podía romper toda tensión entre nosotros arrojándose en mis brazos.

Las armas de Candy para _derrotarme_ siempre funcionaban.

 **-¿Qué te ocurre?** – Le cuestioné al alejarnos de mi madre

 **-El obsequio de aniversario para tus padres, aun no llega, estoy preocupada**

 **-¡Por Dios! Creí que era algo más grave. ¿Por qué haces de las cosas pequeñas, grandes tormentas?**

 **-Terry** –Su mirada reflejaba que si no le abrazaba rompería en llanto.

Ella odiaba que las cosas salieran de su control; su obsesivo perfeccionismo me asfixiaba. Era en estos detalles cuando perdía la comprensión de su comportamiento ¿Cómo podía exigir en los demás que las cosas estuvieran en tiempo y forma y conmigo ella siempre me hacía llegar tarde? Tanta incoherencia me exasperaba.

 **-¡Ven acá!** – Tiré de su mano atrayéndola hacia mí **–Llegará; y si por alguna razón eso no pasa, encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo.**

Sentí que una roca cayó de sus espaldas **–Gracias, cariño. Lo único que me importa en esta vida es que tu nombre siempre quede en bien. No me agrada la idea que por mi culpa se mencione para mal tu apellido**

 **-Gracias por pensar en mí** – Besé su frente **– Ahora, vamos con Archie y su novia, que no te has portado bien con ella**

 **-¿lo dices en serio?**

 **-Sí, me quedó la impresión que te pusiste celosa** – Bromeé con ella

 **-Sabes que no soy celosa-** Mencionó tiernamente apretándose en mi pecho – **Porque sé que aquí estoy segura** – Me abrazó fuertemente

Sonreí **–Vamos, te hará bien tener como amiga a Annie.** -Tomé su mano

 **-…Después de nuestro regreso del viaje de bodas, Annie se integrará a la empresa, papá.** \- Mencionó Archie para sorpresa de todos.

 **-¿De qué me perdí?** – Pregunté con una gran sonrisa e incredulidad.

 **-Hemos decidido comprometernos y fijar la fecha de la boda**

 **-¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Sí que la tenías bien guardada!** –Comentó Stear **–Ahora quedaré como el único soltero de los Grandchester… y disfrutaré mi soltería por un par de años más…**

 **-Ya llegará quien te haga cambiar de opinión** –Comentó Candy **– Y te aseguro que te casarás antes que Archie** –Reímos

Candy podía hacer de cada momento algo para disfrutar; así la amaba, tan ella, tan libre…

Me alejé por un momento argumentando ir por una copa, con el único sentimiento de querer mirarla a lo lejos, recordar el momento en que le vi entre su grupo de amigos en el cual parecía ser el alma de la reunión.

 **-Terry ¿Cierto?**

Achiqué la mirada tratando de recordar el nombre que representaba ese rostro maduro, con una sonrisa extensa por todo su rostro **–Sí, Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Veo que no me recuerdas… soy Robert, Robert Hataway**

 **-¡Señor Hataway! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle!**

 **-Más de una década. Casi dos; recuerdo que aún eras un pequeño que soñaba con ser un gran actor**

Sentí que me sonrojaba ante el comentario de mi sueños de mi infancia **–Es verdad**

 **-¿Lo lograste?**

 **-No** – Dije sintiendo pena que él recordara de mí algo que yo había enterrado en el pasado.

 **-¿Por qué no? Tenías talento**

 **-Lo sé** – Dije socarrón, él soltó una sonora carcajada contagiosa **–Preferí el mundo de los negocios familiares**

 **-Es una verdadera lástima, habrías explotado el talento que tu madre te heredó.**

 **-Opté por el sendero de los Grandchester, no le fallaría de tal manera a mi padre.**

 **-Dame la oportunidad, nunca es tarde para cumplir los** ** _sueños._**

Después de ponernos de acuerdo para una sesión de prueba; regresé a lado de mi esposa. Ese compromiso con Robert Hataway, íntimo amigo de mi madre, fue mi primer error de la noche.

Mi segundo error consistió en ausentarme por un momento y que mi esposa diera el discurso de felicitaciones a mi nombre.

Tenía una terrible jaqueca o un buen pretexto para descansar por un momento en nuestra habitación en casa de mis padres.

Cuando quise incorporarme a la actividad era tarde, mi esposa sostenía el micrófono en sus manos. Lo hizo perfectamente bien aunque no era su responsabilidad sino la mía; tal como mis hermanos cumplieron la propia.

Pero la mayor de todas mis estupideces fue ceder a la petición de mi madre.

Nos sentamos a la mesa con mis padres.

Mi padre, por cortesía, invitó a Robert Hataway quien era ameno en su conversación y culto en los temas expuestos a la mesa.

Pero lo que no soporté fue la expresión de su rostro al mirar de manera constante a mi esposa; el tono de su voz al dirigirse a ella y de involucrarla en cada una de sus afirmaciones.

Mis hermanos creyeron que, por mi parte, fue una exageración, sin embargo yo sé lo que vi de él hacia Candy.

 **-…Seguramente extrañará Londres, Candice**

 **-Más que a Londres, extraño a mis padres** – Mencionó para terminar con el tema

- **No lo dudo. Pero seguramente extrañará el tranvía, el clima, la comida… Tengo tres semanas en Nueva York y extraño Londres…**

 **-América me ha dado todo, por lo tanto no extraño nada que pueda suplirse; por ello, lo único que echo de menos es a mi familia-** Mencionó sonriente.

Intervine porque sentía que la sangre comenzaba a bullir en mis venas **-¿Cuál es el honor de su visita?**

 **-Terry!** –Me reprendió mi madre

 **-Es una pregunta, madre**

 **-Robert está aquí por invitación nuestra, hijo. Después de vivir un tiempo en Londres desea regresar a América y tu padre le ha ofrecido su apoyo.** –Miró a Robert y puso su mano sobre la de él **–Lamento la incomodidad** – Mencionó en voz baja

- **No te preocupes, querida Eleonor** – Respondió sonriente, y clavó su mirada fija en mí **–Tu madre tiene razón, pero no es lo que estás pensando. No estoy mal financieramente y tampoco requiero del apoyo económico de tu familia; el apoyo que Richard me ha ofrecido es**

Intervino mi madre **– Como sabes, Robert nunca contrajo nupcias y su hermano recién ha fallecido dejando desamparada a su única hija; Robert nos ha pedido el apoyo para cobijarle, como sabes, él viaja mucho y siente una gran carga de su sobrina Susana y él nos mira como** ** _su familia_**

- **Lo lamento, no tenía tal conocimiento.**

 **-Creemos que sería una buena oportunidad para todos que ella se sienta en familia**

Ante mi _injustificable_ comportamiento creí conveniente apoyar la decisión de mis padres, lo que no estuvo bien fue comprometer mi estabilidad **– Creo que podría comenzar siendo mi asistente**

La mirada de mis hermanos evidenció su sorpresa **–Creo que lo conveniente es saber sus aptitudes** –Argumentó Stear… **-Sé que debe tener capacidad para muchas cosas** – Se aclaró la garganta ya que la reacción de mis padres al igual que Hataway fue de asombro por lo mencionado con anterioridad **–Para que ocupe el lugar correspondiente**

 **-Creo que puede ocupar alguna vacante disponible** –Mencionó Archie **–No dudamos de su capacidad, pero asignarle un puesto sin conocerle creo que sería un grave error**

Hataway ignoró todos los comentarios expuestos a excepción del mío **–Sería una muy buena oportunidad para ambos; te agradezco la oportunidad que le brindas a mi pequeña Susana y estoy seguro, es decir, más que convencido, de que eres el indicado, no te costará** ** _lidiar_** **con otra** ** _Londinense…_**

Mi esposa soltó su copa y preguntó **–Susana, ¿Se dedica a la actuación?** – Por alguna razón Hataway no mencionó la ocupación de su sobrina

 **-Candice** **-** Mencionó seductora y sonrientemente **– Mi sobrina es una persona muy capaz que no hay puesto laboral al que ella no se muestre competente.**

 **-Lo he preguntado porque de ser así** –Respondió seriamente y con la mirada fija en Hataway **– Podría ofrecerle un medio en el cual ella pueda desarro…**

 **-La oferta de Terrence es la más convincente** –Dijo sin esperar a que mi esposa culminara su comentario

Tal escena parecía divertir a mi padre. Pero él miraba más allá de lo que cualquiera de sus inexpertos hijos veía **–Es inquebrantable nuestra ayuda para Susana, te lo prometí Robert ¿Cierto? Y mi hermosa hija Candy y yo velaremos para que se sienta en casa; por lo tanto ella trabajará para mí, para nadie más…**

Ante las palabras de mi padre, Hataway no puso objeción alguna y yo se lo agradecí profundamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bromas que no son Bromas.**

Mi padre gustaba de agendar, con mi esposa, sus _tradicionales_ "horas del té". Estos momentos eran para ellos. Nadie los interrumpía.

Candy se sentaba a la izquierda de papá, quien sostenía el diario en sus manos y ponía una pipa en sus labios.

Mi esposa colocaba un bastidor de costura y una canasta con muchos hilos de diferentes colores.

Recuerdo cuando papá intentó inculcarnos tal práctica… literalmente la odiamos. Mis hermanos y yo lo único que deseábamos, como niños, era poder correr por toda la casa y hacer travesuras. Odiábamos los pantaloncillos cortos sujetados con gruesos tirantes elásticos bordeando nuestros hombros y una gorra de tela a cuadros. Pero lo que más repugnábamos era el hecho de permanecer quietos y beber el fuerte sabor del te sin azúcar que mi padre preparaba.

Cuando Candy invitó a mi padre por vez primera, quedaron tan contentos con su experiencia que lo volvieron una tradición.

Papá mandó a acondicionar una terraza para ese momento, por supuesto que intentaban integrarnos pero nadie, incluyendo a mi madre, aceptamos.

Candy se sentía en casa, papá se sentía en Londres y ambos eran felices.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de tal evento, yo pasaba tiempo con mi madre y mis hermanos. Después de la presentación oficial de Annie Brighter como la prometida de Archie, era común verla en casa **– Candy se ve como una anciana** \- Bromeó Archie

- **Calla** – Reí **– Se lo he mencionado y me propinó un buen golpe** – Reí más fuerte **– Le dije que parecía la madre de nuestro padre**

 **-Archie me ha platicado las veces que tiraban el ten en las plantas sin que su padre les mirara** \- Mencionó divertida Annie

 **-Es verdad, pero cuando ponía la mirada en cualquiera de nosotros-** Mencionó Stear- **no podíamos retirar hasta que pasarnos la última gota bajo su vista**

 **-No me imagino cuando tengan hijos, Terrence, pobrecitos niños, con una madre como Candy apoyada por su abuelo** \- Mencionó entre risas Annie

Las risas se esfumaron.

Archie se incomodó y se sentó erguido.

 **-¿Dije algo inapropiado?**

 **-Amor, Terry y Candy-** Mencionó Archie con cuidado de sus palabras

 **-No podremos tener hijos** – Terminé la frase **– Es un tema que te agradecería que no tocaras en presencia de mi esposa**

 **-Lo siento, no quería ofender**

 **-No es tu culpa, no sabías…**

 **-¿Qué no sabía?** – Interrumpió Hataway integrándose de esa manera a nuestra conversación.

Venía acompañada de quien más tarde supimos que era su sobrina. **–Asuntos familiares** –Respondí ásperamente.

 **-Creí que nos consideraban de su familia** – Respondió inmediatamente.

Las miradas de mis hermanos se cruzaron con la mía **– Mis padres así lo consideran como parte de nuestra familia… es un tema sin importancia**

 **-Bien, ya que no tiene importancia… cambiemos a otro tema. Les presento a mi sobrina Susy** – La posicionó por delante suyo dándole un ligero empujoncito por la espalda.

Saludó con cortesía a mis hermanos, a Annie le dijo "hola querida" y a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Di un paso hacia atrás completamente sorprendido **\- ¿Te ofendí? ¡Oh! Lo lamento, pero en Londres saludamos con respeto a los hombres casados y a los solteros…**

Levanté mi mano hasta la altura de sus ojos y le mostré mi sortija **– Soy un hombre casado**

 **-Lo siento tanto, creí que tú eras Stear, mi tío me ha mencionado que él es el único soltero… te confundí**

 **-Debiste esperar las presentaciones** – Dijo Annie

Pasó su mirada desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Annie y me miró nuevamente **– Tal vez tenga razón; espero que esto no cause algún mal entendido.**

 **-No te preocupes** – Stear la tomó de un codo y le ofreció un lugar junto a él **– Mi madre estará feliz de conocerte**

 **-¿Por qué Richard y Candy están en aquella terraza?** – Señaló Hataway con cierta curiosidad.

 **\- Es su espacio londinense** – Comentó mi madre con gracia **–Sus** ** _ritos_** **ingleses están en ese lugar desde hace cinco años.**

 **-¿Tanto tiempo de casado?** – Argumentó Susana **– No sé quién podría permanecer tanto tiempo con una misma persona** – Dijo sarcástica

- **En la relación de mi hermano con Candy, puedo decir que Candy ha sido quien más paciencia y amor le ha mostrado a Terrence** – Dijo Stear mientras limpiaba sus gafas **– Créeme, ninguna mujer para soportar el endemoniado temperamento de mi hermano** –Los demás estallaron en risas

 **-Ah! ¿Es verdad?-** cuestionó Susana acortando la distancia conmigo

Annie le tomó del brazo y se encaminó con ella hacia mi padre y Candy. Todos los demás les seguimos **–Ven, te presentaré a Candy y a Richard.**

Sentí que debía cuidar de Candy. Hataway y su sobrina no me inspiraban confianza; pero tal sentimiento se esfumó al notar que estaba siendo demasiado prejuicioso.

 **-Susana, es un placer conocerte** – Papá se puso sobre sus pies en cuanto Annie y Susana ingresaron a la terraza

 **-Señor Grandchester, me siento afortunada de conocer a su hermosa familia, como se ha enterado, me siento sola después de la muerte de mi padre.**

 **-No deberías sentirte así, querida** – Mencionó mi madre **– te brindamos nuestra familia como si fuera tuya.**

 **-Oh! Se los agradezco.** –Extendió su mano para estrechar la mano de mi padre **– Soy Susana Marlow, sobrina de Robert Hatawat hermano de mi fallecida madre…**

 **-Ella es Candy, es la esposa de mi hijo Terrence, creo que a la demás familia ya le conoces** – Respondió papá

 **-Es un encanto, querida. Al fin conozco a la esposa de Terry** – Miró a los lados, esbozó una sonrisa y fijó sus ojos en mi esposa **– A este lugar le hace falta el bullicio de niños jugando**

 **-Sí! No lo dudo** – Respondió Candy

 **-Esperemos que pronto puedan** ** _llenar_** **este lugar de** ** _pequeños_** **Grandchester**

 **-Veré si la mesa está servida** – Intervino mamá – **Hija, ¿Podrías acompañarme?** – Mamá se dirigió a Candy quien asintió con una hermosa sonrisa.

Apresuré mis pasos para seguir a mi madre y esposa cuando escuché mi nombre proveniente de los labios de Susana **–Terrence, mi tío me ha dicho que seré tu asistente, ¿Cuándo podríamos comenzar?...**

Respiré profundo y respondí **– El lunes a primera hora…**

Pasada la primer semana me di cuenta que trabajar en compañía de Susy no era tan malo como lo creí en un inicio.

Era hábil, rápida, eficiente y muy profesional… aunque en momentos le _descubrí_ deprimida por la recién muerte de su padre y por la ausencia de Robert, debido a su trabajo; sin embargo no dejaba en mal la relación laboral.

Su presencia se hizo familiar con el paso de los días.

El trato entre nosotros era, cada día, más cálido y lleno de confianza.

 **-…Eso quiere decir que ¿Tú no quieres tener hijos?**

 **-Lo que digo es que no quiero arriesgar la vida de mi.. Candy…** -Creí que mencionar la palabra _esposa_ era imponer un título que no venía al caso. A final de todo, Susy sabía lo que Candy era en mi vida.

 **-Entonces … A ver si comprendí ¿Sí quieres tener hijos?**

 **-Sí, me encantaría ser padre.**

 **-¿Han intentado con la adopción? –** Preguntó astutamente

 **-No** \- Respondí tajante **\- No quiero** ** _tener_** **hijos así; en su caso está mi determinación de no tener hijos.**

 **-Podrían** ** _rentar_** **un vientre**

 **-No digas estupideces** – Dije _ofendido_

 ** _-_** **No te ofendas; era una broma** – Sonrió **– O una buena opción** – Ironizó

 **-¡Vaya broma!** – Me levanté de mi asiento **–Fin del tema**

 **-Yo conozco a alguien…**

 **-Susana, dije: Fin del tema**

 **-Terry, era una broma…**

La propuesta de Susy me mantuvo despierto por varias noches. ¿Quién sería capaz de llevar en su vientre un hijo ajeno?

El tema de la _Paternidad_ estaba cerrado en conjunto a la habitación infantil que Candy y yo habíamos decorado llenos de emoción en cuanto nos dieron la grata noticia de estar embarazados.

¿Cómo podía hacerle tal propuesta a mi esposa?

Era una realidad que yo sentía el deseo de poder cargar entre mis brazos un pequeño niño que portara el apellido Grandchester y con la futura boda de Annie y Archie el pensamiento que ellos podían otorgarle a mi padre el primogénito de nuestra generación me ponía mal.

Casi cinco años y el único nieto que podía existir, era un pequeño nonato que yacía en el cementerio junto a los _abuelos_ Baker.

Aún recuerdo el dolor de mi esposa implorando por la vida de su hijo y mis gritos al cirujano exigiendo la vida de mi esposa.

Candy no podía retener en su vientre por más de cinco meses. El esfuerzo por conservarlo y de su organismo por expulsarlo hicieron que mi esposa estuviera en riesgo de muerte.

El dolor de nuestros brazos vacíos al salir del hospital y de la depresión posterior era algo por lo cual no quería volver a pasar.

Tampoco deseaba que Candy externara su sentimiento de _madre_ en un hijo que no llevara nuestra sangre y menos que se refugiara en un animal. Por tal razón había decidido, por ambos, que no tendríamos mascotas y niños adoptados.

Ahora, con la propuesta de Susana, mi corazón latía con emoción… pero lo más difícil era proponerle a Candy tal _locura_.

Por días completos y en privacidad investigaba en la web lo más que podía; experiencias, resultados, apegos… en fin… todo lo relacionado a las posibilidades, a las responsabilidades, a los riesgos…

Este tema me había situado en mirar a mi esposa como la única responsable que mi _derecho_ a la paternidad no se llevara a cabo. Quería ignorar el dolor de ella impulsándola a crecer profesionalmente; omitía mis sentimientos pensando que podrían ser ofensivos pero los exponía abiertamente a mi asistente.

 **-¿Te ha hablado mi madre?** – Cuestioné a Candy quien me miró en el reflejo del espejo

 **-No, ¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Me llamó pidiendo que vayamos**

 **-Hummm, tal vez por eso no me llamó; ha dado por sentado que me comentarías.**

 **-Tal vez** – Giré sobre mis talones para abandonar la habitación

 **-Terry** – Detuve mi paso cuando mencionó mi nombre

 **-¿Sí? –** Respondí sin mirarla

Me envolvió en sus brazos **–Te amo, aún estoy enamorada de ti** – Sujeté sus manos con las mías y sentí su cabeza en mi espalda **\- Siempre te amaré**

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

Negó con la cabeza

Me posicioné frente a ella **–También te amo, cariño… las actividades de la empresa y el cúmulo de trabajo hacen que salga tarde de la oficina y…**

 **-Soy una tonta al sentir celos** –Se confesó

 **-No tienes razón para sentirlos.**

 **-Tienes razón, perdóname.** –Me sonrió – **No hay motivos para sentir celos, porque yo sé quién soy para ti y el lugar que ocupo en tu vida.**

 **-Candy** \- Intenté aprovechar el momento para comentar mis inquietudes **–No hay razones para sentir lo contrario** – Dije sin atreverme a decir más.

Miré hacia nuestra habitación cuando llegué al descanso de las escalinatas, únicamente para grabarme su imagen sonriente y su mirada triste.

 **-No me atreví, Susana. Sé que le provocaré un gran dolor con tal propuesta.**

 **-Entonces… podrías pensar en un** ** _hogar alternativo._**

 **-¡Estás loca!** – Dije firmando los documentos que me exponía **\- ¿Cómo crees que tendría un hijo así?**

 **-No es tan mala la idea y no serías el único hombre en tener un segundo hogar**

 **-Espero que estés de broma**

La mire sonriente **–Sí** – Era una broma.

 **-Tengo que salir, encárgate de los asuntos, no estaré disponible para nadie.**

Pensé en ir al trabajo de mi esposa, invitarle a _caminar,_ hablar de ese tema… pero no lo hice… tampoco respondí sus llamadas… y llegué impuntual a la casa de mis padres.

 **-Hijo, creí que no vendrías, Candy espera en la sala de estar**

 **-Tuve asuntos qué atender en la oficina**

 **-Susana ha comentado que saliste de la oficina desde muy temprano y tu padre desconoce de alguna reunión que…**

 **-Madre, ahora no por favor.**

Dejé a mi madre en una pieza con su preocupación por mí, intenté colocar una sonrisa en mis labios al ingresar a la sala de estar… **-Hola cariño-** Planté un beso en la frente de Candy

 **-Estaba preocupada por ti, te he llamado en varias ocasiones**

 **-Estoy bien, un poco fatigado…**

En ese momento no comprendí por qué mi mirada se cruzó con la de Susana en busca de complicidad.

Últimamente sentía que ella era la única que podía comprender _mi_ dolor y desesperación en una situación que había permanecido dormida.

La cena que mi madre había organizado fluyó sin más novedad que el tema de la boda de Archie y Annie.

 **-¡Oh! Olvidé algo importante** – Susy llamó la atención de todos con su comentario **–Lo siento Terry, espero no pienses que soy una pésima asistente**

Le miré incrédulo porque no sabía a lo que se refería **–No te preocupes** –Respondí vacilante

 **-Permítanme** – Llamó a una persona del servicio y le entregó las llaves de su auto.

Con una enorme sonrisa tomó un paquete mediano de las manos del servicio y lo extendió a Candy **–Es con mucho cariño de parte de** ** _tu esposo._**

Candy lo recibió y me miró **-¿De qué se trata cariño?** –Tiró de las cintas rojas para mirar atónita un pequeño cachorro amigable en el interior **-¡Terry!** –Plantó un beso en mi mejilla y miré enfurecido a Susana.

No quería decepcionar a Candy mencionando que había sido iniciativa de Susana y no mía.

No quería entrar en detalles del por qué no quería una mascota en casa

No quería exponer mi vulnerabilidad en una reunión familiar sobre un tema ya conocido. **-¡Gracias mi vida! ¡Gracias por cambiar de opinión!** –Candy se puso sobre sus pies para _atender_ a su cachorro **-¿Te parece bien que le llamemos Clint?**

 **-Lo que decidas estará bien**

Abandonamos el comedor y en la sala de estar, nuevamente reunidos, el cachorro pasaba de mano en mano. Mi corazón se dolía porque ese podía ser el momento de _mi hijo…_ Un hijo que brindara la oportunidad de la unidad y de la felicidad **–Al principio creí que lo tomaría como una broma, pero ha dado un mejor resultado** –Susana susurró a mi oído.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jugar con Fuego … y pasión**

En mi hogar comenzaron las peleas y las discusiones por _Clint._

 **-¿Podrías mantener a** ** _ese animal_** **fuera de la casa?**

 **-Amor . No, es aún pequeño-** lo envolvió en sus brazos

- **Al menos bájalo de la cama**

Por cualquier cosa que Clint hiciera, la responsable era Candy.

Porque no estaba amaestrado, porque se durmió con ella, por los pelos en los sillones, por el diario destruido, por mis zapatillas de descanso con mordiscos, por la humedad en el piso…

 **-Cómprale una cadena y que se quede en su casa, ¡Allá afuera!** –Señalé el jardín

Candy recogía los pedazos de papel esparcidos por la habitación mientras _yo reprendía_ al personal de servicio por no revisar las habitaciones y por permitir que Clint hiciera desorden.

Esa noche, Candy, regresó del jardín con los ojos enrojecidos y nos acostamos disgustados…

Los aullidos de Clint no me permitían conciliar el sueño y una vez más, le grité a mi esposa solicitándole que solucionara las cosas.

Tomó una frazada y se acurrucó junto a Clint en el jardín; su _exageración_ provocó que pescara un fuerte resfriado y para colmo, mi aportación no ayudaba sino todo lo contrario.

Clint era un buen pretexto para llegar tarde a casa, para comer fuera, para estar disgustado.

Para Candy era un refugio emocional, el motivo de sus risas, de sus juegos, de su empeño por enseñarle a comportarse _como humano_ , avisando sus necesidades.

Todos reían en mi ausencia con las travesuras de Clint, con las ocurrencias de Candy; pero todo se esfumaba cuando yo ponía un pie en casa.

Candy iba progresando en su empleo de tal manera que ahora ella era jefe.

Aún con todas sus responsabilidades se daba tiempo para atender mi hogar sin que yo me enterara. Cada día preparaba la cena, con ayuda de Ponny, con la esperanza que nos sentáramos a la mesa, como en tiempos pasados, a degustarla.

Por razones obvias yo no cenaba en casa.

Todos los días había algo importante por lo que me quedaba más tiempo en la oficina… ¡No soportaba a Clint! Así que decidí llegar más tarde para únicamente pernoctar en mi domicilio.

No tenía el valor de quitárselo a mi esposa, él había comenzado a llenar un vacío en el corazón de Candy…

Él era su confidente… Así como Susana era la mía.

 **-¡Maldita la hora en la que Clint llegó a la casa!**

 **-No lo tomes tan mal** – Sonrió **– Les hará bien no pensar en nada más que en el cachorro**

 **-Pues ya cuenta con la suficiente atención de todos…**

 **-Verás que no es tan mala la idea de tenerlo en casa.**

Pasaba las horas enfocado en los asuntos de la empresa; de mi hogar y de encontrar el pretexto para discutir con Candy y alejarla más de mí… **-Es hora de irme; envías esto por mí y puedes retirarte.**

 **-Aún es temprano; ¿Irás a tu casa?**

 **-Sí, necesito un buen descanso**

 **-Te invito una copa en mi departamento**

 **-Ahora no** \- Dije tomando mi móvil y salí de la oficina.

Vagaba en mis pensamientos al igual que por los pasillos de la empresa. No tenía un rumbo fijo.

Estaba convencido profesionalmente que lo que hacía rayaba en la perfección; pero en lo personal no estaba persuadido que mis últimas decisiones fueran las mejores.

Por lo general estaba malhumorado; cansado y estresado.

 **-¡Hijo! Es bueno verte** – Me encontré con papá por el pasillo **– No has ido a la casa desde hace un par de meses**

 **-He tenido mucho trabajo, lo sabes**

 **-Sí, pero ni siquiera estando aquí te tomas el tiempo para ver a tu padre**

 **-La resolución estará lista en esta semana así que pasando esto seré el mismo de antes.**

 **-Ven, acompáñame a mi oficina** – Dio algunos pasos por delante de mí y me quedé meditando si quería pasar los siguientes minutos escuchando proyectos o asuntos familiares; en realidad no quería ni una ni otra cosa…

 **-Ahora no puedo, lo siento, papá. Será otro día.**

 **-Bien, aquí estaré para cuando tengas un espacio de tiempo.**

 **-Gracias.**

Para cada compromiso existía la justificación perfecta.

Yo no mostraba mayor interés en los asuntos familiares e intentaba _proteger_ mi corazón del resultado del amor de Archie y Annie.

Por mi mente pasaban los diálogos posibles para el momento en el cuál anunciaran la llegada de su primogénito.

Tengo que reconocer que no quería enfrentar ese momento.

 **-Esta noche es el ensayo de la boda de Archie y Annie** – Candy estaba emocionada **– Annie y yo somos como hermanas, congeniamos muy bien.**

 **-Es bueno; a ver si con una amiga de verdad olvidas a ese animal.**

 **-Cariño, Clint ya casi cumplirá un año con nosotros y tú sigues sin aceptarlo…**

 **-Sabes que no soporto a los animales**

Esperaba que Candy me reclamara el _habérselo_ regalado para iniciar una discusión y evitar asistir al ensayo de Archie **–Sin embargo yo le quiero mucho y te agradezco tu cambio de parecer al escogerlo para mí y sorprenderme** – Plantó un beso en mis labios mientras yo permanecía recostado en la cama con las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

- **Candy ¿Quieres ver a tus padres?** – Pregunté cambiando de tema y por la sorpresa que ella no cayó en mis provocaciones

- **¡Sí! Deseo verles, le he escrito a mi madre; ya sabes que ella ama la correspondencia ordinaria** – Sonrió **– y no se acostumbra a la tecnología.**

 **-Viajaremos después de la boda de Archie y Annie.**

Brincó de alegría y se tumbó a mi lado.

Colocó su cabeza en mi regazo y acarició mi pecho con su delgada y cálida mano **– Te amo, Terry! Y agradezco que siempre encuentres la forma en hacerme feliz.**

Deslicé mi brazo por su espalda y la atraje más a mí. Besé su frente **–Hemos pasado algunas situaciones difíciles, reconozco que no he puesto mucho de mi parte para evitarlas y agradezco que seas paciente conmigo.**

 **-Sé que has tenido mucho trabajo debido al compromiso con la licitación. Te comprendo.**

 **-No comas mucho en el ensayo; iremos a cenar …**

 **-¿En verdad? Wow ¡Sí! Hace algún tiempo que no salimos como pareja…**

Abandonó su lugar junto a mí y escogió una camisa y una corbata **– Esta me gusta cómo se te mira.**

Su emoción no duró mucho…

Susana se presentó en mi domicilio con unos documentos _importantes_

La recibí en mi despacho.

La camisa desfajada y la corbata a medio anudar con los botones desabrochados casi hasta el pecho.

Mi esposa en la recámara; el servicio en la cocina, Clint en su casa a un costado del jardín frontal… mi asistente con un bello vestido rojo y el cabello recogido…

No necesitamos palabras para _jugar con fuego_.

 **-Pude firmarlos en la oficina a primera hora**

 **-Lo sé, pero no podía estar sin verte**

 **-Susana, ¡Por Dios! Candy está en la parte superior**

 **-Terry … no quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras** – Dijo _preocupada_ **– Firma y me iré en este momento.**

 **-Dame los documentos** – Era excitante. Hasta este momento no había pasado nada entre Susana y yo aunque sí notaba sus constantes coqueteos y ambos hablábamos con libertad temas de adultos; lo que nos gustaba y lo que no, el placer por hacer tal o cual cosa; nuestros deseos y fantasías… Sin embargo no se había dado el momento de un _acercamiento_ como este.

Acortó su distancia y besó mi piel expuesta entre la camisa y la corbata.

Metió su mano y acarició con sus uñas al tiempo que fijaba su mirada en la mía. Sentí deseo de besarla pero su labial se marcaría en mis labios y Candy notaría eso. Así que besé su cuello mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío haciéndome arder en deseo.

Tuve que alejarla de mí… **-Es mejor que te marches** – Dije con voz ronca

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿No te das cuenta?**

 **-No, ¡Dímelo!**

 **-Mi esposa puede ingresar en cualquier momento**

 **-¿Es por ella?**

 **-Sí, no quiero que Candy se desilusione de mí**

 **-¿La amas?**

 **-Vete**

 **-Contéstame**

 **-Un beso y una erección no te dan derecho de hablarme así o de exigir algo.**

 **-No la amas**

 **-No eres quién para cuestionar mi amor por Candy**

 **-Bien, me marcho. Te veré en el ensayo de la boda de Archie.**

Con los pensamientos más serenos me arrepentí.

Susana era apasionada y hermosa; no tan hermosa como Candy. Mi esposa era perfecta. No sólo en rasgos sino en acciones, en temperamento.

Susana era pasión y deseo… para un encuentro fugas… **-¡Maldición! ¡Mil veces maldición!** \- ¿Cómo permití que esto pasara? **-¡Maldita sea!** – Golpeaba la rígida madera del escritorio.

 **-¿Algo está mal?** – La dulce voz de mi esposa me sacó de ese estado de cólera a la realidad

 **-¡Eh!... No… no contaba con el informe que Susana trajo**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Podemos cancelar la cena de más tarde y…**

La miré… Candy siempre preocupada por mí, por mi bienestar, por hacer las cosas más fáciles para mí… ¿Cómo podía hacerle tal bajeza? **– No cariño, lo resolveré mañana a primera hora.**

Abrochó mis botones y anudó la corbata, alisó la misma pasando sus finos dedos por donde minutos antes disfrutaba las caricias de Susana.

Metí mis dedos entre sus cabellos y la besé apasionadamente.

No quería reconocer que en ese momento Susana pasó por mi mente; me cuestioné a qué sabrían sus besos, cómo besaría…

Dije mi discurso como padrino. Reímos, recordamos, y abracé a mi hermano.

Mi esposa se mantuvo sonriente en toda la velada.

Recordé nuestro momento en el cual sus padres hicieron todo el esfuerzo económico para acompañarnos. Mi padre quiso regalarles los tikets de avión pero eran demasiado orgullosos para aceptarlos.

El padre de Candy me recomendó en gran manera que cuidara de ella; no estaba completamente convencido que yo fuera la mejor opción para Candy. Él creía que Anthonie Brower, un ex novio de Candy, era mejor que yo en muchos aspectos.

Una velada maravillosa en compañía de mi esposa. Pude olvidarme de algunas estupideces presentes en mi memoria.

Estupideces que al día siguiente tomaron forma y nombre… una bella y sensual Susana Marlow.

Ambos sabíamos muchas cosas del otro.

Sin embargo, lo que yo no sabía es cómo debía comportarme delante de ella. Cómo debía tratarle. Así que dejé que las cosas fluyeran e intenté poner mis reglas…

 **-Terry, anoche yo…**

 **-¿Te arrepientes?**

 **-¡No! Y… y ¿Tú?**

 **-Tampoco, pero no deseo que vuelva a pasar**

 **-¿Estás seguro?** – Me acarició el cabello sensualmente. Levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con sus dos turgentes senos frente a mí.

 **-Susy…**

 **-Tú me gustas y mucho… eres muy atractivo…**

 **-También eres hermosa.**

 **-¿Más que tu esposa?**

 **-Regla uno: No metas a Candy en esto, no la menciones…**

 **-Si hablamos de reglas… es porque lo haremos bajo condiciones ¿Cierto?**

 **-Haremos … ¿Qué? –** Pregunté cínicamente mirándola fijamente

 **-Algo entre nosotros**

 **-¿Sexo de ocasión?**

 **-Podríamos iniciar con eso y después…**

 **-Regla dos: No nos enamoraremos… de acuerdo**

 **-Estoy enamorada de ti; ¿No te das cuenta?**

 **-Regla dos o no hay trato.**

 **-Está bien… La siguiente regla yo la pondré** \- mencionó eróticamente – **En nuestros encuentros… ammm, nada de preservativos**

 **-Acepto… pero me demostrarás que te cuidarás, tomarás una píldora en mi presencia… no quiero trampas**

 **-¡Está bien!**

 **-Regla cuatro: No me busques, ni me mandes mensajes, tampoco me llames a menos que sea para asuntos de la oficina; yo me pondré en contacto contigo para vernos**

 **-Terry!**

 **-Tómalo o déjalo**

 **-Eres injusto**

 **-Regla dos: no enamoramiento… piénsalo, aún estamos a tiempo de frenar esto.**

 **-No… haré que te olvides de las reglas… que te olvides de todo…**

Al principio era emocionante, la adrenalina era adictiva, lo clandestino era como una sobredosis que apresuraba la muerte y aletargaba el dolor…

Ya que no tenía experiencia con amantes y jamás le había faltado a mi esposa, creí que sería algo fácil de llevar, de esconder y de terminar.

Las reglas habían sido establecidas lo suficientemente claras… no había dudas; pero yo no sabía cómo tratar a Candy al tiempo que trataba a Susana.

Así que opté por ser dedicado _únicamente_ a ella. Le complacía todo cuánto quería, cuanto deseaba.

Candy era amorosa en la intimidad pero no salíamos de lo convencional.

Susana era fuego y pasión.

Candy era lo estable.

Susana era lo atrabancado.

Candy era tradición.

Susana era experimentar.

Candy era a quien llevaba del brazo en sociedad.

Susana era mi oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Infierno-**

 **-¡Prometo amarte cada día más!** –Con estas palabras finalizó el discurso de Annie hacia mi hermano.

Frente a mí quedaba mi esposa quien me miraba como diciéndome "¿recuerdas cuando estuvimos en este momento?"

Le sonreí.

Mis padres compartieron mesa con nosotros y fuimos de las primeras parejas en bailar con los recién casados, y de bailar toda la noche.

Pero no sabía que Candy presentía algo.

Cuando fue el momento de despedirse de Annie, se aferraron a un fuerte abrazo que los presentes creyeron que Candy lloraba por el apego a Annie o de felicidad… jamás se imaginaron la fractura que el corazón de Candy tenía.

El viaje de bodas de mi hermano duraría dos meses por el viejo continente. Stear lograba una estabilidad emocional en nuestra familia desde mi apresurado matrimonio y ahora el matrimonio de Archie apoyando en todo a nuestros padres para vivir con nuestra ausencia.

Puedo decir que él era el más mesurado de los tres.

 **-No dudes en llamarme** – Dijo Annie mirando a mi esposa a los ojos. **–Si es necesario, Archie y yo regresaremos.**

 **-Sí** – Candy limpió sus lágrimas **– Anda! Que ya me he puesto sentimental**

Por alguna razón… presente… no envolví en mis brazos a Candy. Stear fue quien le ofreció un hombro para recostar su cabeza…

Entre pañuelos blancos flotando por el aire Archie y Annie se despidieron de nosotros.

Pasados dos días mi padre convocó a una reunión familiar a la cual llegué un tanto tarde… yo que tantas veces le grité a mi esposa que apresurara sus pasos o le dejaba, ahora por causa de otra mujer llegaba tarde a mis compromisos.

 **-Toma tu lugar, Terry** – mi padre dijo con seriedad.

A excepción de Archie y Annie, el resto de la familia estaba reunida.

Stear estaba sentado a un lado de mi esposa dejándome un lugar frente a ellos.

Mi mirada pasaba entre los dos, observando sus comportamientos.

 **-…Como mencionaba, Terry y yo saldremos a Londres la próxima semana** \- ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo pude olvidar la promesa que le había hecho de visitar a sus padres. **-¿Verdad, cariño?**

Desconocía la razón de la reunión de mi padre pero las palabras de Candy me hicieron pensar al doble de rapidez para encontrar una buena explicación de la razón por la que no tenía los billetes del avión.

Susana podría asegurarse de comprarlos, así que le envié un mensaje en calidad de urgencia.

Le pedí que dejara de realizar todo asunto y que consiguiera comprar el pase para mi esposa y para mí y me enviara la clave de confirmación… en caso que mi padre preguntara por los detalles de nuestro vuelo.

 **-No me habías comentado nada, hijo… no te preocupes, Stear podrá hacerse cargo del área de tu hermano y la tuya; pero sí es importante que sepas que requiero que Candy se integre en los asuntos de la empresa. Archie le ha otorgado a Annie el 50% de sus acciones y quiero preguntarte si deseas lo mismo para Candy, los documentos están firmados y llamaré al notario para que se legalicen y así…**

La pregunta de papá me tomó por sorpresa…

Mis hermanos y yo éramos _socios_ de mi padre y Archie había expuesto su deseo de Annie laborando en la empresa, pero nunca mencionó que le haría socia.

Lo justo era que compartiera con Candy mis acciones… _mis_ acciones empresariales… **-¿Terry?...** – Mencionó mi madre

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-De pronto te has quedado en silencio.**

 **-No tengo respuesta para ello, me ha tomado desapercibido** –Miré a mi padre

Candy me miró sin expresión pero con una gran decepción en su mirada.

Lo lógico era que yo respondiera ¡Sí! Sin tanto meditar y me arrepentí de no hacerlo.

 **-Richard, he agradecido en gran manera tu preocupación por mí y te respondo que no es necesaria mi presencia en la empresa.**

 **-No digas eso, Candy. Sabes que mi padre lo ha deseado desde que te casaste con mi hermano y ahora con Annie en la empresa, mi padre lo cree conveniente.**

 **-En verdad, Stear. Yo estoy más que bien en el corporativo; tengo buenos contratos y …**

 **-Lo que Richard menciona es cierto, Candy. Y recuerda que deseamos callar los rumores.**

 **-¿Qué rumores?** – Pregunté

 **-La familia Leagan ha corrido un rumor** \- comentó mamá- **en el cual dicen que Candy está sufriendo por ser** ** _desplazada_** **por Annie Brigther quien ocupará un lugar en la empresa, cuando tu esposa se emplea en otro corporativo, hijos, y demás cosas…**

 **-¿Desde cuándo prestamos oídos a los rumores de las personas?**

 **-¡No puedo creer que estés en desacuerdo en que Candy labore en la empresa!-** argumentó Stear.

 **-No se trata de eso, pero es absurdo que me pidan acciones para callar un rumor.**

 **-Terrence, tenemos sociedad con los Leagan, lo sabes bien… y mi familia no será tema de murmuración-** Dijo mi padre **\- Así como Annie estará en las reuniones de decisión, deseo que Candy también lo esté.**

 **-Candy es mi familia, yo la represento.**

 **-No seas necio-** dijo Stear

- **Los Leagan han asociado a sus hijos, sabes que Eliza ha sido insistente contigo aun estando casado-** Argumentó mi padre tomando por sorpresa a Candy **– Deseo que Candy esté en la empresa.**

 **-Padre** \- dije con ironía- **no necesito que mi esposa me cuide, sé comportarme y cuidarme**

 **-Nunca hemos estado en murmuraciones y esta no será ocasión para ello-** atajó mi madre

Miré a mi esposa **-¿Quieres dejar el corporativo?** – Cuestioné sagazmente

Abrió su boca para responder y Stear le ganó la palabra **\- Dale el 15% de mis acciones, padre. Terrence no comprende lo que estás intentando evitar y lo importante es que Candy al igual que Annie sean socias y puedan tomar decisiones…**

Eso me enfureció.

La silla chocó contra el piso al levantarme y tomar por la solapa a mi hermano.

Sus gafas cayeron sobre la mesa y mi padre caminó rápidamente hasta mí **-¿Qué intentas con mi esposa?**

Mi madre abrazó a Candy quien me pedía soltar a Stear; mi padre forcejeaba conmigo tirando de mi cintura para deshacer el agarre con mi hermano. **–Terrence, detente!**

 **-¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué hay entre mi esposa y tú?**

 **-Te equivocas, Terry** – Dijo ahogadamente Stear **\- Yo aprecio a Candy como una hermana, lo sabes**

 **-Te miré consolarla en la boda de Archie y no dije nada para no amargar el momento, te he visto platicar con ella y ahora le ofreces, de la nada, un porcentaje de tus acciones…**

 **-¡Terrence! ¡Me ofendes y ofendes a tu hermano!** – Gritó Candy **– He soportado muchas cosas de tu parte; pero esta ofensa no te la perdonaré** – Digo indignada, soltando el abrazo de mi madre y encaminándose hacia la salida.

 **-¡Candice Andry! No te atrevas a dar un paso más** – Grité

Stear se zafó de mi agarre y me empujó

 **-¡Es suficiente! –** Gritó mi padre **– Si fueran aun pequeños los castigaría pero ya son adultos… ¡Compórtense!**

Fui a un bar… las horas pasaron…

Un tanto mareado llegué a mi hogar. Tenía en mente algunas palabras para disculparme con Candy, palabras no sinceras sino rebuscadas en mi vocabulario que parecieran convincentes.

Lo estaba arruinando.

Había faltado a la promesa de velar por ella; de cuidarla; protegerla y la más importante de amarla.

 **-¡Contesta, Susana!** –Imploraba mientras el móvil marcaba el llamado **–Necesitamos finiquitar este asunto**

Intenté infructuosamente por cinco ocasiones más.

Al llegar a casa y mirar a Susana, cínicamente sentada junto a mi esposa, hizo que la sangre envinada de mis venas se fuera hasta mis pies. **¿Qué, diablos haces aquí?**

 **-Buenas noches, Terry, vine a traer de manera personal los billetes de avión para su viaje a Londres**

 **-Déjalos y lárgate**

Curiosamente Candy no intervino, no dijo ninguna palabra para defender a Susana de mis palabras.

Me duché con agua fría y me encerré en mi despacho.

Tenía que reunir el valor para pedirle perdón a mi esposa, a mi hermano, a mi familia.

Este viaje podía resolver las cosas entre Candy… pensaba positivamente que no todo estaba perdido.

Dormí, incómodamente, en el sofá de mi despacho hasta casi media mañana del siguiente día.

La resaca se encargaba de mi dolor físico y la culpa de mi dolor emocional. **\- ¿Y la señora?** –Pregunté a Dorothie mientras realizaba sus deberes domésticos.

- **Salió temprano a su oficina.**

 **-Gracias, puedes retirarte.**

Torpemente caminé hasta _nuestra_ recámara y me tumbé en la cama.

Pulsé en mi móvil el nombre de mi esposa y escuché el sonido de su móvil en la mesita de noche.

Me estiré para tomarlo y mirar mi nombre en la pantalla con el seudónimo "Amor"

Me sentía más que fatal.

Comencé a odiarme… pero me odié más cuando la pantalla dejó de iluminarse y marcó en el superior la llamada perdida.

Su móvil no tenía _patrón_ de seguridad… y pulsé hacia la galería de fotos…

Tenía algunas selfies, otras más en actividades propias de su trabajo…

De pronto un _stick_ con un mensaje interrumpió mi búsqueda…

Quedé perplejo…

Era un remitente desconocido… Pulsé para seguir el mensaje. Tenía fotos mías con Susana en situaciones comprometedoras.

Me incorporé para mirar mejor.

El corazón me latía muy rápido que podía escuchar que me retumbaba en los oídos.

¿Desde cuándo estaba enterada de _esto?_

Comencé a implorar al cielo su ayuda…

No había valorado el amor de mi esposa; no había valorado mi propio amor…

Las horas pasaron lentamente; con cada _tic tac_ del reloj sentía el mayor temor de perderla…

¡Estaba completamente desesperado!

Salí a prisa hacia la oficina.

Quise culpar de todo a Susana pero tuve que asumir el compromiso de mi grave error **– No tuve nada que ver en esto** – Lloraba

Aunque evitábamos elevar nuestras voces no siempre lo logramos…

Susana se arrojó a mis brazos rogándome no terminar lo nuestro.

La puerta se abrió, pero jamás me imaginé que la verdad fuera como puñal afilado **–Candy!**

Solté a Susana.

 **-No vine para sorprenderlos** –Dijo con el llanto ahogándole la voz, mi padre detrás de ella apretó sus finos hombros infundiéndole valor **– sino a decirte que mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo y que te quiero fuera de mi vida y** – Se limpió las lágrimas que traicionaban su fortaleza. No dijo más, apretó su mandíbula y vi como por su garganta pasó, en un trago difícil, su dolor, su decepción…

Candy era toda una dama. Lo mínimo que me merecía era sentir en mi cuerpo el desquite de su dolor, en mis oídos el sonido lacerante de su agonía, pero lo único que tenía de ella era una fortaleza y una mujer en una sola pieza siendo más fuerte que yo.

 **-Candy** –Solté a Susana **-¡Perdóname! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo para solucionar esto… para ser felices! ¡Candy!...**

Mi padre dio un paso hacia el interior de la oficina juntamente con Candy; detrás de ellos estaban Elisa y Neil Leagan; arpías como su madre… como yo…

 **-Hola Richard** – Mencionó Elisa fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba en el interior de mi despacho **–Requiero la firma de Terrence y la tuya, podría…**

Mi padre tomó de sus manos el sobre asegurándole que él se lo entregaría personalmente en cuanto estuvieran firmados. Pude notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Neil que acompañaba a Elisa, sonrisa que quise borrar con un golpe.

Papá cerró la puerta tras sí y me miró.

Su mirada me remontó a mi adolescencia cuando me pedía estar frente a él y responder por los constantes problemas en los que osaba meterme.

Era su mirada fría y retadora **–Salga de aquí, Susana**

 **-Señor Grandchester**

 **-¡Ahora!**

Empuñaba mis manos a mis costados de manera nerviosa **–Tu esposa merece más que una explicación, merece que te arrodilles delante de ella e implores su perdón**

 **-No es necesario, Richard, mi decisión es definitiva. Lo que Terrence decida hacer o no, es algo que ya no me importa.**

 **-Candy, cariño… yo** – Yo no sabía qué decirle. La presencia de mi padre me incomodaba…

Pensé que podía finalizar esto yo solo. Lo había decidido por iniciativa propia y ahora parecía que me imponían el hacerlo…

 **-No digas más, Terry. Te di la oportunidad de hacerlo fingiendo no saber de tus salidas clandestinas con Susana. Te brindé la confianza de corregir tus acciones. Creí que mi amor por ti te quitaría la venda de los ojos y que podías valorar lo que tenías conmigo. Pero me equivoqué.**

 **-Quise hacerlo, sólo necesité un par de horas… yo iba a romper con Susana antes que intervinieran…**

 **-No eran necesarias un par de horas para romper… nunca debiste hacerlo…Ahora, quédate con la mujer que elegiste; quédate con lo que te ofrece y sal de la oscuridad. No me interpondré entre ustedes.**

 **-No quiero perderte**

 **-No pierdes lo que no tienes; dejaste de tenerme en el momento que le brindaste de ti lo que me pertenecía incluyendo tu dignidad.**

 **-Por favor, Candy, escúchame** \- Imploré desesperado.

 **-Me ofendiste y ofendiste a tu hermano insinuando que teníamos prácticas como las que sostenías con Susana y lo peor es que su móvil sonaba insistentemente mostrando en la pantalla tu nombre.**

 **-Le llamé para acabar con esto**

- **¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? ¿Por qué me perdiste la confianza? ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme? – Gritó con dolor en su voz – No vale la pena mencionar nada de nuestro pasado, lo conoces perfectamente. Les deseo que puedan ser felices porque yo no puedo comprender como pueden fincar su felicidad en el dolor ajeno…**

Mi padre permanecía callado, me miraba decepcionado.

Intenté acercarme a Candy y ella se alejaba de mí **– Te llevaré a la casa, ahí hablaremos**

 **-No hay nada más que hablar, Terry…**

 **-Tenemos muchas cosas qué decir, aún** –Imploré una vez más

- **No te equivoques, desde el momento en el que necesitaste a alguien más en tu vida haciéndome a un lado, dejaste en claro que no tenías más en común conmigo.**

 **-Candy, te amo** – Dije sinceramente. Sí jugué con fuego, con las mismas llamas del infierno, pero no amaba a Susana, mis sentimientos me mostraban que la mujer que estaba perdiendo era la persona a quien amaba y me arrepentía de hacerle sufrir.

Se dirigió hacia la salida, me miró solicitando no seguirla, no buscarla… **-Terry, ayer** – Dijo asomándose por el umbral **– Antes que lo arruinaras ofendiéndome te iba a dar la mejor de las noticias, ¡Serás padre!**

Quise alcanzarla, la ventaja que tenía sobre mí eran unos cuantos metros que tal vez en uno o dos pasos podía eliminar, pero al salir tras ella el ascensor cerró las puertas Neil Leagan me interceptó en mi carrera hacia las escaleras.


	7. Chapter 7

**EGOÍSMO**

Empujé a Neil y grité el nombre de mi esposa.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude trastabillando por las escalinatas.

Conduje desesperadamente hasta _nuestro hogar_ … Todo estaba tal y como en la mañana. El servicio realizando sus labores, Clint durmiendo en su casa… **-¿regresó mi esposa?**

 **-No señor, no le hemos visto.**

No le encontré en casa de mis padres, tampoco en su oficina. Vagué por las calles, por sus tiendas favoritas, por sus restaurantes… fui al parque donde le pedí que fuera mi novia… el cine que frecuentábamos…

Candy era de muchos amigos pero pocos confidentes y por mucho que pensaba no tenía idea en donde buscarle.

Su móvil en mis manos marcaban desesperadamente cada segundo.

Los días pasaron y no le encontraba; la esperanza de que ella regresara se esfumaba con cada anochecer.

Firmé una carta para otorgarle el poder sobre mis acciones a Archie; no tenía el valor de pedirle tal favor a Stear.

Mi madre me llamaba todos los días preguntando si tenía noticias de Candy.

Los pases de abordaje seguían intactos; Candy no los había ocupado.

Renunció de su empleo un día antes de _que lo mío con Susana_ saliera a la luz. También había retirado de sus cuentas bancarias sus ahorros; y no usaba las tarjetas que yo le había dado. De esta manera me complicaba rastrear sus movimientos financieros y ubicarle…

 **-Annie ¿Estás segura que desconoces en dónde podría estar?**

 **-Terry, te prometo que no sé**

 **-Ustedes sabían de lo que pasó entre Susana y yo… Estoy seguro que Candy les mencionó algo. El día que se despidieron para ir de viajes de bodas les miré hablar**

 **-Candy quería darte la sorpresa que arruinaste y si nos enteramos de lo tuyo con Susana fue por el escándalo que se comenta en la empresa.**

 **-Terry, hermano, sé que estás sufriendo, te ayudaremos a encontrarla**

 **-¿No creen que si Candy se fue, es porque no quiere estar contigo?**

 **-Annie**

 **-Tiene razón, Archie, tu esposa tiene razón**

 **-Pero no significa que no debas luchar por ella, hermano si en verdad amas a tu esposa ¡búscala!; haz hasta lo imposible…**

 **-Estoy desesperado… el único lugar que me queda es Londres, con sus padres. Sin embargo, pienso que si ella no está ahí, los preocuparé y Candy no me lo perdonará.**

 **-Lo único que Candy no te perdona es tu infidelidad** \- Mencionó Annie

La miré fijamente **– Tú sabes dónde está y vas a decírmelo en este momento**

 **-No te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi esposa** \- Intervino Archie de manera firme

 **-¡Compréndanme! ¡Estoy desesperado! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco…**

Annie juraba que no sabía en dónde estaba Candy; sus padres no sabían de ella ya que llamaron a casa avisando que vendrían a pasar el verano con nosotros.

 **-Señores tomen sus cosas y váyanse** –Despedí al servicio

 **-Señor** \- Respondió la señora Ponny – **Nosotros podemos marcharnos pero es necesario que envíe un escrito a nuestra agencia solicitando la rescisión de contrato para que nos puedan emplear en algún otro lugar**

 **-Está bien. Seguirán cobrando sus sueldos, simplemente quiero estar solo por el momento y que cuando mi esposa regrese encuentre su hogar como ella lo dejó…**

No tenía labores en la empresa, Archie había tomado mi lugar.

Evitaba ir a reuniones sociales, a casa de mis padres, abandoné el gimnasio y también evité a mis amigos.

La despensa comenzó a escasear y lo poco que quedaba no era comestible sin previa preparación.

Los días acumulados en mi aspecto era la muestra de cuánto estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de mi esposa.

Le llamaba mentalmente. Comencé a buscar la ayuda _divina_. Rogaba por ella y por mi hijo.

Tomé una botella de licor y el primer trago quemó mi boca y garganta… tomé para calmar el dolor que sentía en el pecho, tomé por días enteros, culpando a todo y a todos no reconociendo que el único culpable era yo.

Yo había trazado mi propio dolor, lo había matizado al despreciar a mi esposa; había utilizado sombras de odio y rencor así como lo había enmarcado entre la palabra infidelidad.

Mi familia me ayudaba buscando a mi esposa quien se había marchado borrando toda pista o rastro.

 **-No madre, ella no ha llamado**

 **-Hemos preguntado en diferentes hospitales para saber si en alguno lleva su registro prenatal, tampoco ha salido de la ciudad o del país, no como Candice Andry o Candice Grandchester**

 **-Me estoy volviendo loco, madre… estoy desesperado**

 **-A todos nos duele la decisión de Candy y deseamos que vuelva; también nos preocupa la condición del bebé… ¡Ay! Hijo… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?**

 **-No debió suceder… el único responsable de Candy y de nuestro hijo soy yo y eso me atormenta cada día, cada maldito segundo…**

 **-Terry, tu padre ha contratado ayuda profesional, es un agente de investigaciones**

 **-Gracias madre…**

Esa fue la última llamada que tuve con alguien de mi familia.

Susana había intentado reunirse conmigo diciéndome cuánto me amaba, que lamentaba la situación y mencionando que Candy se había marchado.

Intentar que mi esposa regresara era igual o más fácil que hacerle comprender a Susana que no estaba interesado en ella **– No me llames más, si el móvil tiene** ** _pila_** **es esperando que Candy llame** – Dije _suplicándole_ su comprensión

 **-Te amo, nunca lo olvides**

 **-No es amor, Susy. Lo nuestro no fue amor**

 **-De mi parte sí, Terry y estoy dispuesta a amar por los dos; brindarte la oportunidad que** ** _la_** **olvides**

 **-No quiero olvidarla y te pido que no me busques más…**

Me hundí en el alcohol y cerré por dentro todas las puertas de la casa. Quería morir… sentía morir.

La ropa sucia se acumuló, dejé de cambiar las sábanas de la recámara.

Acunaba entre mis brazos una prenda de mi esposa, le vaciaba el perfume que ella usaba. Me intoxicaba los sentidos recordando su aroma, una suave mezcla de vainilla y detergente con suavizante…

Le gritaba que regresara, le imploraba que volviese hasta desgarrar mi garganta quedándome sin voz.

 **-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!** –Grité a mi reflejo en el espejo, luego me maldije mil veces más estrellando mi puño hasta deshacer el fino cristal en varios fragmentos.

La sangre escurría pero yo no sentía dolor alguno.

Dejando un rastro carmesí subí a la segunda planta y me detuve ante la puerta de aquella habitación que nunca más abrimos. Tomé el picaporte y el valor necesario para ingresar.

La luz de las casas vecinas era suficiente para mirar mi soledad, mi egoísmo…

Caí de rodillas derrotado ante mi necedad.

Una vez más grité su nombre y lloré, lloré como un pequeño desconsolado…

Abracé la frazada que adornaba la mecedora de lactancia y nombré a mi pequeño Daniel, el hijo que tuve una vez entre mis brazos, que no pude llorar su partida por la necesidad de brindarle a mi esposa la fuerza y el consuelo que necesitaba ante su ausencia.

¿Cómo perdí mi lugar junto a una magnífica mujer? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Así de rodillas imploraba el perdón de ambos…

Un constante golpeteo en la puerta me hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Casi _doblado_ por la mitad, Clint, se acercó a mí. Su hocico casi tocaba su cola y esta se movía rápidamente demostrando la felicidad que le daba verme al tiempo que se sentía temeroso de acercarse **\- ¡Ven aquí amiguito!**

Me tumbé sobre el piso con la cara hacia el techo. Lengüeteó mi rostro y se abalanzaba sobre mí **-¿La extrañas? Seguramente que sí. También yo le echo de menos.**

Ahí pasé esa noche. En la suave alfombra junto a una _bola de pelos_ calentando mi costado.

Cerraba los ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño y preguntándome mil veces en dónde podría estar. **¿Estás bien, amor? Te suplico una pequeña señal de dónde encontrarte.**

El dolor en mi corazón, el alcohol en mis venas, la falta de descanso y alimentación hacían estragos en mis emociones, pensamientos y sentimientos.

Al inicio me preguntaba ¿Cómo diablos me había _enredado_ con Susana? Pero tenía la respuesta de manera clara que no dejaba rastro de dudas… Por mi egoísmo

Fui un maldito egoísta.

Le gritaba a mi esposa por _atrasar_ MI tiempo.

MI camioneta. Mi casa. Mi comodidad. Mi… mí… mi… Todo se trataba de mí… Tal como ahorita

Me estaba quejando de MI dolor; de haberME abandonado. De dejarME sin ella, sin su presencia.

Me dolía su respuesta a MI error… Nuevamente se trataba de mí…

¿Cómo pude ser un maldito egoísta? ¿En qué momento dejamos de hablar de _nosotros_ y hablar solamente de _mí?_

Me daba cuenta que no estaba preparado para que ella regresara. Tenía que trabajar esforzadamente para recuperarla y juntamente con ella edificar un hogar.

 **-Sí!** – Mencioné audiblemente **– He llorado por MI dolor sin saber que tú debes tener el propio, te buscaré hasta encontrarte y juntos sanaremos nuestro dolor… No más tú, no más yo, te prometo, amor, un** ** _nosotros_** **para siempre.**

Tenía mucho que aprender.

No bastaba las buenas intenciones y las fuerzas me fallaban.

Un día podía estar con el ánimo hasta el cielo y al siguiente día no podía siquiera levantarme.

¿Cómo podía conquistarle de nuevo?

Aunque intentaba no pensar por ella no siempre lo lograba.

Recordaba sus palabras _exigiendo_ no buscarle más. Su abogado tampoco se había puesto en contacto conmigo y creía que eso podía ser una buena señal.

No tenía a nada que ir a la oficina.

No tenía nada en la despensa.

Tres meses, casi cuatro, desde su ausencia y entre mis fallidos intentos de fortaleza las cosas resultaban cada vez más difíciles.

Susana era insistente.

Mis padres querían saber todo de mí.

Mis hermanos creían que podían opinar acerca de mi comportamiento y juzgarlo.

El único amigo que ahora tenía era un perro de raza pequeña de manchas negras sobre su pelaje blanco.

Clint era el mejor de los psicólogos, podía escucharme y puedo decir que hasta comprenderme.

Podía mirarme llorar y quedarse quieto observándome o pasando su lengua por mi mano.

Podía mirarme reír en medio del dolor y alegrarse moviendo la cola.

Si se percataba que no me levantaba, se subía a mi cama y me empujaba con su fría y húmeda nariz.

Si de plano no podía conmigo, se tiraba junto a mí y dormíamos todo el día hasta que el vientre nos rugía de hambre.

 **-Ven amiguito, vayamos a hacer el súper… que ya no hay croquetas.** -Abrí la puerta de la camioneta a la cual se subió de un brinco.

Clint no necesitaba correas, aprendió a caminar a mi lado libremente enseñándome a ser fiel…

Si se mantenía a mi lado era porque él quería estar a mi lado…

Yo tenía mucho que aprender para ofrecerle a Candy y a mi pequeño hijo un hogar, aunque me dolía la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera regresar.


	8. Chapter 8

**CONFUNDIDO**

Aparqué la camioneta en el sótano del Moll; sabía que no me permitirían el ingreso con Clint **–Amiguito, te quedarás por un rato solo, te portas bien** – Bajé un poco el cristal para que tuviera ventilación; tal vez dos centímetros de cada cristal.

Repasé mentalmente los enseres necesarios para no demorarme en el centro comercial.

Cuando regresé, Clint estaba ladrando como un endemoniado. Me preocupé cuando abrí la puerta trasera para ingresar las bolsas y él salió corriendo.

Corrí tras él lo más veloz que pude, temía que se perdiera o que sufriera algún tipo de accidente…

Agradecí al cielo cuando detuvo su carrera infructuosa y regresamos juntos hasta el sótano del moll **–Me** ** _dirás_** **por qué** ** _diablos_** **corriste de esa manera** – le reté y él aulló.

Lo senté en el lado del copiloto y comenzó nuevamente a ladrar, pero ahora en dirección del _piso._

Extrañamente había un sobre.

Mis ojos no podían creer, quería maldecir, quería bendecir…

Era un pequeño paquete con fotografías actuales.

Annie acompañaba a Candy de compras.

Observé muchas veces cada una de las fotografías mirando todos los detalles posibles; nombres de las tiendas y busqué en la web sus ubicaciones…

Pero ¿¡Qué diablos hace Annie con Candy!? Ella me aseguró que no sabía nada de mi esposa.

Creí que esa la mayor de las sorpresas. Que la esposa de mi hermano me ocultara información de Candy; sabiendo cuánto estaba arrepentido de mi falta, la preocupación que tenía por ella, las noches en vela… el infierno mismo que estaba bajo mis pies por el deseo de encontrar a mi esposa.

Cuando metí las fotos al sobre mi pecho latía en dos compases diferentes: quería reclamarle a Annie por sus mentiras y a la vez quería agradecerle porque estaba cuidando de mi esposa en esta etapa.

Abrí el portadocumentos para guardar el sobre recién recibido y lo primero que vi fue la brocha del kit de maquillaje de Candy…

Todo me recordaba lo mal que me porté con ella.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Buscarle y pedirle perdón? ¿Respetar su decisión y no luchar? **-¡Diablos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil?**

Nuevamente me encerré en casa evitando a mi familia, en especial a Annie y Archie que insistían _en ayudarme_ a encontrar a Candy.

Sin mencionar mis planes comencé a rondar las calles impresas en las fotos.

Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora ya que desconocía la manera en la que reaccionaría al mirar a Candy… o a Annie.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses…

Mi aspecto delgado, la barba sin afeitar y el cabello largo notaban mi falta de interés en mi persona. Mi tristeza y preocupación por mi esposa e hijo.

La sorpresa de las fotos no era la única; sino el _mensaje_ oculto escrito en la parte trasera de las mismas. Me pasaba días y noches intentando descifrar las palabras escritas "Contralor" y "Baker"

Mi madre se apellidaba Baker… Eleonor Beaker… pero desde que se casó con papá dejó su apellido de soltera para presentarse como Eleonor Grandchester.

No podía relacionar la contraloría con mamá… **-¡Piensa, Terry!** – Me motivaba mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño…

Mamá es actriz de teatro. Por ella conocimos a Hataway.

De Hataway conocí a Susana; pero ella no es del área de finanzas sino que es comunicóloga… **-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre, o su apellido? "Baker, Baker, Baker"…**

Toda búsqueda me llevaba al mismo punto de inicio.

Me tumbé en la alfombra de la habitación de Daniel y miraba el techo en busca de una señal… así que repasé cada fragmento de las palabras de Candy del último día que le vi. _"No vine para sorprenderlos"_ , Ella sabía _lo mío_ con Susana y _vernos_ cerca uno del otro no le sorprendía… Entonces… cuál fue su razón de ir a la empresa…

¿Qué hacía con mi padre? Las imágenes de ese día agolpaban mi mente como si estuviera mirándolas en una película.

Los documentos que Elisa quería que firmara. No recuerdo haberlos firmado…

 **-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo puedo saber el contenido de esos papeles?** – No podía llamarle a Archie para preguntar si él firmó en mi nombre algún documento por aquellas fechas.

Mi padre se sentía decepcionado de mí. Aunque no podía sentir su apoyo como el de mi madre.

 **-¡Mis acciones!** – Revocaré el acuerdo notariado que cedía a Archie. Regresaré a la empresa e investigaré que hay detrás de todo esto.

Saqué el móvil; buscaba entre los contactos el nombre de mi abogado… en ese momento otra frase de Candy llegó a mi mente " _Sino a decirte que mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo"_ __

La intensión de Candy no era mirarnos en flagrancia. Tenía las pruebas de mi adulterio y la decisión de marcharse.

¿Por qué no se llevó nada? ¿Por qué no regresó a casa? ¿Desde cuándo había planeado marcharse?

¡Dios! Candy no se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada en esos días, ¡Ella, ya lo sabía con anterioridad!

El dolor de ir haciendo conjeturas se esparcía por todo mí ser. Dolía el alma, los pensamientos, los huesos y sobre todo el corazón.

¿A quién recurrió para ayudarle? No había tenido noticias de _su_ abogado.

Llamé a mi madre antes que a mi abogado y amigo Samuel Carson.

Me sentía traicionado.

Había lastimado profundamente a Candy, también yo estaba roto y dolido. Sin embargo no había tenido el apoyo de mi familia, salvo de mi madre que se preocupaba por mí… o al menos eso me hizo creer, para salir de este pozo en el que por mi voluntad ingresé **– Hola hijo ¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí, mamá.**

 **-¿Has tenido noticias de Candy?**

 **-No. Así que determiné continuar con mi vida** – Mencioné con supuesta seguridad en mi voz.

Mamá no estaba sola, el sonido detrás de la bocina indicaba que estaba en altavoz; ella deseaba que sus acompañantes se enterasen de nuestra conversación.

Su plática no era con la fluidez habitual. Dudo que se detuviera a pensar lo que me diría o bien, esperaba la reacción de los demás para dialogar conmigo **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Le dejaré todo. La casa. Los bienes. Los autos. La firma en la empresa… todo**

 **-Y ¿Qué harás?**

 **-Me iré lejos**

 **-Hijo, no puedes hacer tal cosa. Habla con ella, lleguen a un acuerdo.**

 **-Respetaré su decisión. Tal como ella lo pidió, "Estaré fuera de su vida". He hablado con Sam y estoy bajo su asesoría…**

 **-Terry… Candy podría darte una segunda oportunidad…**

 **-Ella no quiere verme. Ha sido determinante y está bien** – Decidí sacar mi _carta_ y conocer la reacción de los que acompañaban a mi madre. **–Lo único que haré, es quitarle a mi hijo…**

 **-¡Terry!** – Gritó Annie **\- ¡Tú no estás hablando en serio! ¿Cierto?**

 **-Hola, para ti también Annie.**

 **-Terry, Candy sufrirá si haces eso.**

 **-Tengo el mismo derecho a tener a mi hijo conmigo así como lo tiene ella**

 **-Tú fuiste quien cometió la falta** – Argumentó con desesperación

 **-Annie, mi vida no está para ser juzgada por ti y** ** _hablar de este tema_** **con ustedes no solucionaré nada, ya que Candy no se enterará, o ¿sí?**

Se produjo un silencio.

 **-¿Mamá? ¿Aún estás ahí?**

 **-Sí, sí Terry. Lo que piensas hacer me preocupa.**

 **-Veré a mi padre en la empresa, quiero saber si la persona que contrató para encontrar a Candy tuvo éxito.**

 **-¿Irás en este momento? Es mejor que le llames a su móvil… ¡No vayas! Debe estar ocupado y…**

 **-Soy accionista, mamá. Necesito notificarle que he revocado el poder que otorgué a mi hermano…**

 **-Terry…**

 **-Es momento de terminar esta llamada. Hasta pronto mamá.**

Mientras platicaba con Sam exponiéndole toda la situación, mi móvil insistía en las llamadas entrantes que terminaban en el correo de voz. **–Terry, existen muchas formas en las que puedes accionar ante este** ** _problema._**

 **-Sam, amigo. Me siento estúpido**

 **-Lo fuiste.** Reímos. **– Te quedaste con la chica perfecta de nuestra generación y lo has arruinado. Sin embargo tienes todo en tus manos para que el fallo sea a tu favor.**

 **-Lo único que deseo es conocer a mi hijo, asumir mi responsabilidad con él y gozar el privilegio de tenerle… aunque sea por la vía legal.**

 **-Procederemos con la demanda de abandono de hogar.**

 **-Yo le di argumentos para hacerlo**

 **-Déjalo en mis manos, amigo. Sé que no quieres dañarle sino ejercer tu derecho sobre la paternidad.**

 **-Exacto.**

 **-Terry, de ser necesario habrá reuniones conciliatorias.**

 **-Aceptaré todo lo que Candy pida, solamente quiero conocer a mi hijo.**

 **-Mañana tienes la revocación del poder otorgado a tu hermano, nuevamente tendrás voz y voto en Grandchester y Asociados.**

 **\- Gracias, Sam.**

Mis padres intentaron ponerse en contacto conmigo y no respondí sus llamadas ni les recibí en casa.

Mantuve las luces apagadas y a Clint en el interior.

En los últimos meses mi lugar favorito era la suave alfombra de la habitación infantil. Disfrutaba poner mi mente en blanco mientras lanzaba una pelota de felpa hasta topar con el techo, así podía pasar las horas.

Esta noche sería la última en desvelo.

Tenía que estar al máximo de mi capacidad para poder resolver mis problemas.

"Contralor" "Baker"

Mamá y Annie sabían más de lo que aseguraban desconocer.

No sé si mi padre y Archie estén conscientes de lo que ellas saben de Candy.

¿Qué si amo a mi esposa? Ahora sé que sí. Aunque lo supe demasiado tarde.

Asumiré la responsabilidad a mi paternidad ya que confío que las rogativas constantes ante el Creador serán escuchadas y este bebé sí vivirá.

A veces no quiero pensar en los resultados de mis acciones. ¿Cómo pude ser un maldito estúpido y perder mi hogar?

¿Qué le espera a _nuestro_ hijo en dos hogares diferentes?

¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tenía Candy al irse?

"Baker…"

Una luz de esperanza iluminó mis pensamientos… Candice Baker… Mi madre siempre le llamó "Hija" y si le estaban escondiendo de mí era probable que usara el apellido de mamá para la atención prenatal…. **\- ¡Eso es, Terrence! Solo esfuérzate para saber lo que significa "Contralor"**

Dormí sin lograr que mi cerebro descifrara la otra palabra.

Con ánimo pronto anudé las cintas de mi calzado y me presenté en la compañía de mi padre.

 **-No comprendo tu enojo, Archie. Las acciones son mías y era por tiempo indefinido, pues decidí que ese tiempo se terminaba ayer.**

 **-Debiste notificarme con más tiempo…**

 **-Te agradezco que hayas tomado mi lugar.**

Salió enojado de mi apartado… Ahora tenía qué saber lo que Elisa quería que firmara en aquél tiempo.

 **-Hola Stear.**

 **-¿Por qué tu presencia no me toma por sorpresa?**

 **-Tal vez porque estabas en aviso que hoy regresaba a la empresa.**

 **-¿Qué se te ofrece?**

 **-Por lo visto no me has perdonado**

 **-¿A caso has solicitado mi perdón?**

Clavé mi mirada en la mirada de mi hermano y cínicamente realicé una reverencia **– Perdón, hermano.**

 **-Déjate de estupideces y dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

Una mujer de aspecto común interrumpió la conversación con Stear. Se acomodó las gafas y sonrió **– Aquí está el resultado de la auditoría** – Dijo ignorándome.

Pasé mi mirada entre ellos y me di cuenta que mi hermano tenía un romance.

 **-Terry** – Neil interceptó mi paso **–Sin tu** ** _elegancia_** **al vestir, no creería si alguien me dijera que te vio así-**

 **-Neil Legan… Neil… ya estoy de regreso y también me siento gustoso de mirarte y sí, acostúmbrate al** ** _nuevo_** **Terrence Grandchester.**


	9. Chapter 9

Caminamos en silencio en la misma dirección. A la oficina de mi padre.

 **-Tu hermano está enojado** – Mencionó ante la presencia de Neil al tiempo que le entregaba un archivo **–Debiste avisarle primero antes que Sam se pusiera en contacto con él** \- Despidió a Neil con gratitud

 **\- Lo sé… sé que todo lo que hago está mal**

 **-No todo, no seas pesimista**

 **-Arruiné mi matrimonio**

 **-Terry,** \- Se acercó a mí y puso una mano sobre mi hombro **– Sabes que quiero mucho a Candy, pero tú eres mi hijo**

 **-Gracias papá, me hace bien saber que cuento con tu apoyo.**

 **-He respetado tu dolor, tus decisiones y…**

 **-¿Mi madre te ha comentado lo que decidí?**

 **-Sí y ella está en desacuerdo.**

 **-Annie también lo está**

 **-¿En verdad quieres quitarle el bebé a Candy?**

 **-Solamente quiero conocerlo, es todo. Sé que el mejor lugar es a lado de Candy**

 **-Bien, no le diré eso a tu madre; ella piensa que tú** ** _pelearás_** **por tu hijo sin importarte Candice.**

 **-Me estoy volviendo loco, papá. Sé que regresar a la oficina me hará bien.**

 **-Siéntete bienvenido.**

 **-Gracias papá** – Estaba a punto de realizar algunas preguntas cuando llamaron a la puerta.

No me sorprendí de mirar pasar a la _conquista_ de Stear, así como tampoco me tomó por sorpresa que me ignorara por segunda vez.

 **-Adelante Patty, Stear me dijo que vendrías**

 **-Gracias, Señor. Este es el resultado del impacto de mercadeo, la demás información la está revisando Stear.**

 **-¿Ya conoces a mi Terrence?**

 **-No, no he tenido el gusto**

 **-Terry es mi hijo, es menor que Stear…** \- Mi miró **– Ella es Patricia O'Brien, la novia de tu hermano y el la contralora de la empresa.**

Como un rayo se iluminó mi mente… ahora comprendía la segunda palabra y la razón por la cual Patricia me ignoraba. Ella conocía a Candy y ahora estaba seguro que también estaba involucrada.

 **-Es un gusto** – Le saludé

 **-Gracias** – Miró a mi padre y solicitó el apoyo de la revisión del historial de compras y nuevos servicios.

 **-Bien! Les dejo trabajar, iré a mi oficina a ponerme al tanto de las cosas.**

Ingresar a mi oficina y recordar que la última vez que estuve fue el principio del fin, dolía. Pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Archie había atendido mis asuntos desde su despacho así que prácticamente las cosas estaban tal y como la última vez, hace seis meses.

Parecía una eternidad…

 **-Adelante**

 **-Bienvenido, Terry**

 **-Elisa… ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

 **-Darte la bienvenida.** – Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonreí de lado **–Gracias.**

 **-Terry, no quiero sonar inapropiada pero puedes contar conmigo en lo que contratamos a otra asistente para ti**

 **-Te lo agradezco, no te preocupes.**

 **-Te traeré los historiales para que estés al tanto de lo ocurrido durante tu ausencia**

 **-Eres muy amable. Mi padre y hermano ya me han puesto al tanto**

 **-Bien, no lo dudes ¡eh!** – Salió de mi oficina.

Tenía mucho que hacer, mucho que pensar y mucho que arreglar en mi vida.

Llegué temprano a casa.

Miré por largas horas las fotos impresas…

Hasta que descubrí que en una de ellas, en un segundo plano se encontraba Patricia O'Brien **– Así que las chicas Granchester están unidas. Debo ser cauteloso ya que deseo que Candy esté cerca y falta poco para el verano, según los padres de Candy vendrán y se enterarán por mí que su hija y yo estamos en un proceso de divorcio; pero eso aún puede esperar.**

Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, en qué meditar y las horas se me iban en ello.

 **-¿Por qué ladras tanto?** –Pregunté a Clint quien ladraba desesperado hacia la calle.

Salí al jardín y había un paquete envuelto como un regalo.

Antes de tocarlo me asomé por la verja para ver si me encontraba con alguien y lo único que miré fueron las luces rojas de un auto que circulaba lejos y llegaba a la intersección con la avenida.

Miré el paquete y lo moví con un pie, Clint ladraba y luego tiró de las cintas divertido. Tuve que detenerlo antes que destruyera el contenido.

Me incliné y Clint metió su cabeza entre mi pierna y mi brazo.

Sentía la misma curiosidad que yo.

Había un ajuar para bebé en color rosa. Una nota donde me felicitaban por la recién paternidad y los datos de la recién nacida…

 **-¡¿Ya nació?!** – Reí fuertemente **– ¡Clint! ¡Ya nació! ¡Es una niña!**

Saqué el móvil y llamé a mi madre **-¿Estás en casa?**

 **-Sí, ¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Voy en un momento, necesito hablar contigo**

 **-No estoy en casa, hijo,**

 **-Recién me dijiste que sí… ¿Qué pasa, madre?**

 **-Creí que necesitabas algo que podría resolverse telefónicamente, quise decir que sí estaba disponible, no creí que deseabas venir a casa**

Caí en cuenta que mi madre no quería verme en ese momento. Me convencí que estaba con Candy.

Todas mis emociones estaban agolpando mi ser; mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido; de tal manera que quería gritar, correr, brincar, llorar… **\- ¡Clint! Es una niña… ya nació** – Reí a carcajadas con muchas lágrimas escurriendo sobre mis mejillas

Quien fuera el autor de estos anónimos estaba logrando el propósito de sentirme confundido.

Si quería dañarme, lo estaba logrando. No existía mayor dolor que estar lejos de mi familia.

 **-Hola, papá ¿Mi madre está contigo?**

 **-Terry, suenas fatal; ¿Te sientes bien?**

 **-Solo es un poco de resfrío, estaré bien** \- Mentí

 **-Cuídate. No, tu madre no está conmigo, está de compras con Annie y Patty. ¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Solamente saludarle y decirle que deseo ir a casa para visitarle, hace mucho que no paso tiempo en familia.**

 **-Le dará gusto saberlo.**

 **-Gracias papá.**

No, no era casualidad… aunque muy tarde comprendí el significado de "Baker" y "Contralor"

Ahora con la pequeña Grandchester veía mis posibilidades de manera remota.

Así que decidí mantenerme firme en ejercer mi derecho de paternidad por la vía legal.

 **-Sam ¿Has podido comunicarte con Candy?**

 **-No, pero sí con su abogado.**

 **-¿Cómo le hiciste?**

 **-Él se puso en contacto conmigo por la mañana…** -Silencio- **Amigo, Candy no quiere juntas conciliatorias así que discutimos el tema del divorcio.**

Pasé un trago amargo y doloroso **– Está bien. Sam, ¿Qué le ofreciste?**

 **-Por derecho le corresponde la mitad de los bienes, aunque no los quiere**

 **-¿Qué procede?**

 **-Vender y repartir el monto total en partes iguales.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo. Sam, aunque deseo que se quede con la mayor parte de los recursos**

 **-Terry, ¿En realidad quieres vender el patrimonio que lograron juntos? Hermano, sé que es difícil**

 **-No, no quiero deshacerme de nada… pero ella no quiere nada de mí.**

 **-Existen dos opciones: Dejar la casa y demás propiedades a nombre del hijo de ambos o bien, vender la propiedad a alguien de entera confianza para después poder recuperarla…**

 **-¿Puedo dejar todo a nombre de mi hija?**

 **-Claro que sí, amigo. De ser así, uno de los progenitores será el albacea**

 **-Candy es la mejor opción para tal cargo.**

 **-Haré todo conforme a tus deseos y por la vía legal.**

 **-Gracias, Sam.**

Estoy convencido que ahora las cosas se tornarán más difíciles.

Comprendo el grande precio de la infidelidad, de la traición y falsedad ahora que las experimento en mi propio ser.

Perder a Candy no era perder momentos, palabras, sonrisas o que ella estuviera al otro lado de la cama. No era el café matutino y el deseo de preparar mis alimentos… era perderla a ella.

Saber que sonreirá a otras personas de las cuales ninguna seré yo.

Que podrá mirar muchas personas más, pero no me volverá a ver a mí.

También me había perdido todo el período de gestación; toda la emoción y la preocupación… simplemente no estuve con ella.

Era perderme los minutos de la espera, del parto y de tenerla por primera vez entre mis brazos.

Pero yo… así de simple y sin tanta explicación, fui quien cambió lo eterno por lo efímero.

Comprendía que Candy no quisiera verme, pero no comprendía que me alejara de mi hija, del proceso…

Tomé el ajuar en mis manos y lo abracé **– Quien sea que haya enviado este paquete y las fotos no sabe el bien que me ha hecho…**

Me sentía desesperado por recuperar a mi esposa, a mi hija, a mi familia.

No comprendía que ella se escondiera de mí… ¿Qué podría hacerle? Nunca me atreví a pasar de mis gritos aunque son injustificables. Ahora lo sé.

Todo lo que pueda expresar para explicar mi comportamiento sonará a grandes excusas para hacer lo que hice con Susana.

Solamente me quedaba esperar.

 **-Terry!**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Susana?**

 **-Esperando que salieras, como cada tarde** \- Intentó abrazarme

 **-¿Vienes cada tarde a mi casa? ¿Por qué?**

 **-Intenté explicarte lo que siento por ti, pero no me crees**

 **-¡Por Dios Santo! Es mejor que te vayas** – Sus lágrimas corrían de manera silenciosa por su rostro – **Perdóname, no puedo amarte porque amo a mi esposa**

 **-Lo sé… no quise causar esta situación**

 **-Ambos somos responsables**

 **-Yo sabía que tenías compromisos y aún así tomé el riesgo**

 **-Ven, sube a la camioneta, te llevaré a tu casa.**

Conduje en silencio al igual que ella.

Esperé que descendiera de la camioneta pero no lo hacía **–Susy, por favor**

 **-¿Por qué no comprendes que te amo?**

 **-¡Basta! No digas más**

 **-Si Candy no regresa, ¿Existe la posibilidad que tú y yo…?**

 **-No** – Respondí tajante **– No existe ninguna posibilidad**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Susana, eres una mujer bella y talentosa, sé que me olvidarás y podrás hacer tu vida con alguien más**

 **-No quiero a nadie más que a ti en mi vida** – Intentó tocar mi mano

Ambos miramos a Hataway salir por ella; en silencio abrió la puerta y le ayudó a bajar.

No me esperé a que se metieran en su casa, solamente pisé el acelerador y conduje hasta la línea divisoria de nuestro estado.

Miré las estrellas, se veían tan cercanas que daba la impresión que al extender la mano podría alcanzar alguna de ellas. ¿Por qué es más fácil salir de este universo, Candice, que obtener tu perdón?


	10. Chapter 10

**CONFESIONES**

Miré el cúmulo de pendientes sobre mi escritorio.

Acuerdos para revisar.

Contratos que ejecutar.

Proyectos que aprobar.

 **-Señor**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Habrá una reunión a las 10:00 hrs. No estaba programada así que le vine a notificar que es importante su presencia**

 **-Muchas gracias, Dennis ¿Sabes el tema?**

 **-Emm… no. La convoca el Señor Leagan.**

 **-Gracias. Puedes retírate, Dennis.**

Faltaban un par de horas para la reunión. Intenté concentrarme leyendo las políticas establecidas en los contratos cuando llamaron de nueva cuenta a la puerta **– Pase, Dennis, está abierto**

 **-No soy Dennis**

 **-Lo siento, Sam. Pasa, toma asiento.**

Solicité dos cafés y Sam me puso al tanto de todo **–Te hablo como amigo, sigue adelante, de ser necesario vete de viaje**

 **-Firmaré, y esperaré hasta que mi hija cumpla un año para conocerla tal como lo pide Candice**

 **-Sé que te duele, Terry. Logré que Candy aceptara enviarte fotos y pormenores de tu hija.**

 **-Gracias… bien, dame los documentos.** – Firmé a un lado de la rúbrica de Candy en la cual se deshacía nuestro acuerdo nupcial.

Suspiré cuando Sam abandonó mi oficina.

Hice un par de llamadas para iniciar el siguiente paso de este proceso doloroso llamado Divorcio.

 **-Así es señora Ponny, todas las cosas de la señora serán empacadas en presencia de su abogado y cada caja deberá ser lo más explícitamente detallada, pero no se preocupe he contratado una agencia de embarques para que les ayude.**

 **-Está bien, Señor.**

 **-En cuanto a mis pertenencias le encargaré que las envíe a la siguiente dirección** – Proporcioné la dirección del departamento que usaba cuando era soltero **– No será necesario que haga un inventario de las cosas, confío en usted.**

 **-Gracias señor**

 **-El mobiliario ha sido donado en totalidad a un orfelinato pero es necesario que sea empaquetado por aparte.**

 **-Sí.**

 **En la habitación infantil existe una pelota de felpa color azul, le ruego que la empaque con todas mis cosas, por la tarde pasaré por Clint, tenga listo todas sus pertenecías.**

 **-Sí, señor.**

 **-Toda la casa deberá estar vacía para la próxima semana, entrará en subasta el mes que viene, irá un contratista con su personal para reparar lo que tenga que ser reparado.**

 **-Está bien señor.**

Me recargué sobre mis manos y entretejí mis dedos en mis largos cabellos.

Mi mente se dividía entre dos pensamientos; reclamarle a mi madre el apoyo incondicional y la fuerza que le dio a Candy para alejarse de mí y el pensamiento que nada habría pasado si yo no hubiera sido tan imbécil.

 **-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-Mal, hermano, en verdad lo estoy pasando mal.**

 **-Lo siento. Encontré a Sam y aunque no me lo dijo pude deducir a lo que vino.**

 **-No te preocupes, Stear. No hay nada que ocultar. Mi situación es sabida por todos.**

 **-Ánimo Terry, tienes 31 años y una vida por delante**

 **-Y una hija que no conoceré hasta que cumpla un año y una esposa que… una ex esposa.**

 **-Ven aquí** – pasó el pestillo a la puerta y abrió sus brazos

Me hacía falta un abrazo sincero **– Lo arruiné todo, Stear** – Lloré.

 **-Quisiera poder tener las palabras adecuadas a este momento. Mira, eres un hombre apuesto, elegante, con recursos, estás capacitado profesionalmente; sé que esto te duele pero llegará el momento en que tengas ánimo de seguir adelante. Tómate unos días**

 **-Me hará estar bien aquí, al menos puedo ocupar mi mente**

 **-Regresa a casa**

 **-No. Estaré un tiempo en mi departamento de soltero. He solicitado a la arrendadora finiquitar el contrato de renta y no me importa pagar la sanción por incumplimiento**

 **-No te alejes de la familia, Terry.**

 **-Estaré bien. Gracias por todo.**

Me mojé la cara para eliminar los rastros de mi dolor.

Tomé mi lugar a la izquierda de mi padre, frente a Stear y aun lado de Archie.

 **-¿De qué se trata, papá?** – Escuché a Archie

 **-Un nuevo socio por parte de los Leagan**

 **-¿De quién se trata?**

 **-No estoy seguro, creo que es** – El ingreso por parte de los Leagan interrumpió las palabras de mi padre y captó la atención de todos.

Annie no estaba presente y Archie no podía votar por ella, el consejo administrativo anuló la posibilidad que votara a destiempo y nos colocaba en cuatro contra cuatro incluyendo a la señora Leagan.

 **-Haré socio a Robert Hataway vendiéndole una parte de mis acciones** \- Mencionó retador el señor Leagan

 **-No puedes vender** – Argumentó mi padre **\- Los acuerdos de nuestros predecesores dejan en claro que solamente es por cesión de derechos.**

 **-Que se escriba en el acta que cedo un porcentaje de mis acciones a Robert Hataway**

Mis hermanos y yo miramos a nuestro padre apretar la mandíbula. No me encontraba bien en la totalidad de mis emociones así que opté por apoyar la moción de mi padre ante esto. Mis hermanos siguieron mi ejemplo.

Se estipuló en el acta que el Señor Leagan cedía el 5% de sus acciones Hataway, con las rúbricas de los socios se aceptó a una persona ajena a las familias fundadoras.

 **-Bien, señores** –Mencionó un integrante del consejo **– Con este acuerdo damos por terminada la sesión, agradecemos su participación**

 **-Aún no** – Todos miramos en dirección de mi padre **– Es importante señalar que ahora yo soy el socio con la mayor cantidad de acciones por lo tanto soy el nuevo presidente de Grandchester y Asociados.**

Con la presencia de Robert en la empresa era seguro que Susana lo estaría también.

Algo me decía que esta era su reacción ante mi trato de ayer con ella; pues bien, ahora tenía que soportarla en la empresa, de nueva cuenta.

Un divorcio, un hogar deshecho, una mala elección de mi parte y ahora con mayor responsabilidad que antes por estar frente a mi debilidad.

Pero esa no era la única situación difícil de esta nueva realidad.

Neal Legan se acercaba mucho a mí, intentando establecer una amistad; el trato entre Elisa y Susana era áspero.

Elisa disfrutaba que yo fuera _amable_ con ella en los tratos empresariales y Susana no tenía nada que tratar conmigo.

A pesar de las insistencias de mis hermanos no mepresentaba en casa de mis padres ya que Candy disfrutaba mucho ir con mamá y yo no me sentía listo para verle.

Sus padres estaban con ella y no quería enfrentarlos… no era por cobardía sino porque no había más que hablar.

 **-Terry, soy Sam** –Mencionó después de mi saludo – **La propiedad ya fue subastada**

 **-¿Sabes quién la compró?** \- Cuestioné sintiendo una profunda tristeza

 **-Dame un momento** – Esperé a que encontrara el nombre del nuevo dueño de la que fue mi casa, mi hogar **– Anthonie Brower.**

Era mucha coincidencia que el comprador tuviera el mismo nombre que el ex novio de Candy al igual que sus padres estuvieran en América cuando ellos no querían conocer este continente.

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Bien… amigo ¿Podrías investigar un poco quién es?**

 **-Emm. Está bien. Te enviaré la información.**

 **-Estaré al pendiente.**

De nueva cuenta en mi apartamento de soltero.

¡Cuántas historias podría contar este lugar! Amigos, fiestas, risas, complicidades… mis hermanos pasaban largas temporadas aquí en lugar de los propios.

Desde aquí se puede mirar gran parte de los edificios de esta ciudad. La gente que camina por las calles se ve tan pequeña, como una mezcla de colores por sus ropas y grandes contingentes caminando en la misma dirección.

Acondicioné de nuevo mi departamento, intenté sentir algo de ilusión en esta nueva etapa al menos un tinte de esperanza en que las cosas podrían arreglarse.

Me entretuve armando los aparatos de ejercicio y pintando algunas paredes.

Habilité un espacio para Clint y por último zafé la sortija de matrimonio de mi dedo corazón, la arrojé en la caja con algunos recuerdos que deseo conservar.

En algunos momentos los pensamientos invadían mi mente creando situaciones alternas a la realidad; "Si Candy podía salir adelante ¿por qué yo no?" Tardé mucho en comprender y aceptar que no se trataba de una competencia, sino de resignación. Tenía que darle un nuevo significado a las cosas que estaba viviendo. Mi mente comprendía que todo era resultado o consecuencias de mi error al serle infiel a Candy aunque el precio que estaba pagando era demasiado alto y muchas veces intentaba actuar arrebatadamente por la desesperación que invadía mi ser.

Retomé mis rutinas de actividad física. Corría bajo la lluvia, en el frío, en el calor… no importaba, lo único que deseaba era que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para conocer a mi hija.

Pasaba muchas horas en la oficina, asistía a reuniones, conferencias, convenciones… todo, todo cuanto pudiera ser de ayuda para salir adelante cada día

Me inscribí en una Maestría que absorbía muchas horas para el estudio y algunas veces me quedaba hasta tarde en mi apartado

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?** – Escuché en voz baja a Hataway fuera de mi oficina

 **-¡Tío!-** Susana… Rodé los ojos y retomé mi lectura **–Me han dicho que él aún está aquí**

 **-No está, le vi salir por la tarde** – Eso era verdad, Hataway y yo coincidimos en el Lobby pero cada quien hizo su camino.

 **-En verdad lo amo**

 **-No digas estupideces**

 **-Es verdad** – Su voz se escuchaba teñida de llanto **\- Ayúdame**

 **-Te pedí ayuda y lo echaste todo a perder**

 **-Sabes que en el corazón no se manda**

 **-Te recogí de tu pobreza y orfandad y lo único que te pedí lo hiciste mal**

 **-Tú sabes bien que Richard nunca iba a dejar a su esposa por alguien como yo**

 **-Tienes belleza, inteligencia, habilidades ¿No?**

 **-Sí, pero yo me enamoré de Terry en cuanto le miré**

 **-Tú sabes que amo a Eleonor desde mi juventud y por ello nunca me casé. Te pedí que me ayudaras a separarla de Richard y lo hiciste mal**

La sangre me hervía al enterarme que Hataway tenía un plan para dañar a mi familia, pero si algo había aprendido en este tiempo de dolor era a no caer en sus provocaciones. Aprendí a desconfiar de los eventos a mí alrededor. Desconocía la razón por la cual mencionaban tal razón a las puertas de mi apartado.

Luché contra mí mismo para controlarme y no salir a reclamarle sus intenciones. Decidí acorralarlo para que confesara y no para evidenciarme.

Saqué mi móvil y le conté a Stear todo lo que escuché; nos pusimos de acuerdo para desenmascararle y cuidar el matrimonio de nuestros padres. Con mi _historia_ los Grandchester tenían más que suficiente ante la sociedad.

Pasado unos minutos todo regresó a la calma.

Tomé mi blazer y repasaba en mi mente lo que escuché… **-Hola Terry –** Saludó Eliza al ocupar el ascensor

 **-Elisa, por qué siento que no es casualidad este encuentro**

Sonrió cínicamente **– Porque no lo es, me quedé esperando que decidieras salir de tu _madriguera_**

 **-No me escondo, Elisa** – La miré de frente pausando el recorrido del ascensor **–Así que dime para qué me esperabas.**

Su nerviosismo no le permitía mirarme a los ojos **– Yo.. tú… es decir… ahora que Candy no significa nada para ti, amm, me refiero a que ahora que están divorciados yo..** – Sonrió nerviosa **\- ¡Dios! Esto es tan difícil**

 **-Sólo dilo-** No pretendía nada con ella, con Susana o cualquier otra mujer.

El divorcio no era sinónimo de libertad sino de aprendizaje de mis errores y sus consecuencias.

Se aclaró la garganta para hablar. **–Yo fui quien le envió las fotos a Candy de tu relación con Susana**

No esperaba tal confesión y me tomó desapercibido **\- ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!**

Lloró- **Creí que no la amabas y por eso estabas con Susana, pensé que yo podía luchar también por tu amor**

 **-Mis sentimientos no son un _premio_ , son una elección de mi parte **– Grité **– No tenías el derecho de hacer lo que hiciste**

 **-Mi hermano está enamorado de Susana por eso él te avisó del nacimiento de tu hija para alejarte de Susana**

 **-Lo que Neil haga o no, es algo que no me importa. Lo mismo para ti**

 **-Pero… explícame… ¿Por qué a _ella_ sí le diste una oportunidad? Oportunidad que a mí me niegas**

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Simplemente no podía con tantas verdades a mi alrededor. Anthonie Brower era el nuevo dueño de la casa que fue el hogar Grandchester Andry; Hataway estaba enamorado de mi madre y ella siempre nos hizo tratarle como un _tío_ y ahora esto de parte de Elisa.

Pulsé el botón para retomar nuestro descenso y estrellé repetidamente mis puños contra el metal que nos cubría **– ¡Basta!, Terry me asustas** – Gritó Elisa intentando detener mis manos.

Al siguiente piso cuando se abrieron las puertas bajé y ella hizo lo mismo **– Terry, te amo desde que éramos adolescentes, tantos momentos juntos y tantas risas. ¿Por qué tenías que enamorarte de ella, que a final de todo no te ama. Si yo fuera ella** – Regresé sobre mis pasos, con la ira en mis ojos le miré gritándole en el rostro

 **-No eres ella! Susana no es _ella._ Ninguna de las dos es _ella_**

Al llegar al departamento saqué todo la ira con ejercicio. En mi rostro las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de sudor que escurrían por el esfuerzo.

Las palabras de Elisa retumbaban en mi mente: Ella no te ama.


	11. Chapter 11

**BRINDIS**

Había respetado las condiciones de Candy aunque eso me doliera hasta el alma.

Los meses habían pasado y ella no había cumplido su parte de mantenerme informado de la vida de mi hija, a quien no conocía ni en fotos. Lo único que sabía es que al nacer de padres divorciados ella eligió registrarla con sus apellidos; Nicole Andry.

Por respeto a Candy, Annie le había pedido a Archie que no compartiera conmigo las fotos que ellos tenían de mi hija.

 **-No le dijiste que yo lo envié ¿cierto?**

 **-No te preocupes, hijo. Candy no sabe que tú le envías cosas a la pequeña**

 **-Te lo agradezco, mamá. No quiero que en el futuro mi hija crea que no fui atento con ella**

 **-¡Es tan hermosa!**

 **-Me imagino que sí. Candy es bellísima**

 **-y tú muy apuesto, hijo.**

 **-Lo dices porque me quieres** – Sonreímos.

Aunque mi madre apoyaba en todo a Candy, yo sabía que en su corazón yo le dolía más que ella pero también le hacía bien disfrutar de Nicole y por esa razón yo no le exigía a Candy que cumpliera su parte del convenio. Temía que les restringiera la convivencia a mis padres con mi hija tal como lo había hecho conmigo.

 **-Haz el intento de hablar con Candy, estoy segura que las cosas podrán arreglarse entre ustedes.**

 **-Lo he intentado. No sabes cuántas veces; pero cuando ella se fue dejó su móvil en casa así que no tenía manera de insistir que conteste. Dejó su empleo… nadie me dio razón de ella… fue un tiempo en el infierno no saber de ella, de mi hija… ella no pensó en mí sino solamente en ella…. Pasó por encima de los derechos de Nicole y lo sigue haciendo**

 **-¿Has hablado con Sam?**

 **-Sí, muchas veces, y te confieso que he aprendido a ser fuerte para no ejercer mi derecho y pelearle mi hija a Candy**

 **-Terry, tal vez Candy quiera que tú le busques**

 **-¿Te ha mencionado algo?**

 **-No. No lo ha hecho…**

 **-Mamá, ya no quiero hablar del pasado. He decidido seguir adelante, y en resumen de todo, yo soy el único responsable… No hay más que hablar.**

 **-Terry, tu padre le ha pedido a Candy dar un brindis en honor de Nicole ante nuestros amigos**

 **-Bien, están en toda libertad de hacerlo y ya sé que me pedirás que no me presente** –Dejé la servilleta sobre la mesa **– No te preocupes** – Planté un beso sobre su frente y me retiré de casa de mis padres.

Para sorpresa mía o por intervención de mi madre recibí la _cordial_ invitación a casa de mis padres para el brindis en honor de mi hija.

¿Cómo debía presentarme? ¿Cómo el padre de Nicole? ¿Cómo la ex pareja de Candy? ¡Rayos! Algunas prácticas sociales deberían omitirse; aunque reconozco que era buena oportunidad para conocer a mi pequeña y poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

Esperé con nerviosismo el día viernes.

Cada día parecía una eternidad.

Trabajé mucho dándome indicaciones de no arruinar la fiesta de mis padres, para no arruinar esta oportunidad.

- **Gracias Stear-** Le dije a mi hermano al ayudarme con las mancuernillas

 **-¿Estás nervioso?**

 **-Mucho. No sé cómo reaccionaré delante de Candy**

 **-Terry, sólo ten cuidado. Sabes que nuestros padres invitaron a los socios y Legan y Hataway también estarán presentes**

 **-No lo sabía pero algo así imaginaba; por ello únicamente me quedaré un momento.**

 **-Patty y yo seremos los padrinos y daremos el brindis en honor de Nicole… omitiremos mencionar que no lleva nuestro apellido**

 **-Por mí no hay problema, todos los presentes conocen la situación legal entre Candice y yo… por mí no hay problema.**

Era verdad, no existía problema sino dolor.

El jardín, poco a poco, se llenó de invitados. El servicio contratado ofrecía copas y bocadillos.

Desde el balcón superior miré a Candy. Se le miraba hermosa, sonriente y con una belleza especial por la maternidad.

Sentí rabia al mirar a su acompañante

 **-¿Qué hace Anthony con Candy? No creí que le acompañaría** – Mencionó Patty

 **-Viene con los padres de Candy** \- respondió Stear **– Terry, no hagas locuras** \- Indicó obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – **Te lo ruego**

 **-Bajaré hasta el momento del brindis**

 **-Bien. Te estaré cuidando**

 **-No es necesario, pierde cuidado.**

No me dolía ver a Candy con alguien más; ella era libre. Me dolía no ser esa persona a su lado. Pero eso era mi consecuencia.

Lo que me llenó de ira fue ver que Anthony tenía en sus brazos a mi hija. A mí me había negado la oportunidad de conocerla, de estar cerca de Nicole y de poder disfrutar de su crecimiento y a él le había otorgado tal derecho…

¿Por qué Candy no podía recordar que él le había terminado destrozando sus sueños delante de un vestido blanco?

¿Cómo podía perdonarle a él dejarle frente al altar y que por esa razón ella solicitó una beca en nuestro país?

Existían muchas preguntas de las cuales yo desconocía la respuesta, pero en este momento lo único que tenía era un fuerte dolor contra Candy por darle a él una oportunidad junto a Nicole.

No pude cumplir lo prometido a Stear.

No sentí el valor de brindar por mi hija, así que me quedé en la planta alta de la casa de mis padres, mirando todo desde arriba.

Decidí marcharme cuando la mayoría de las personas habían abandonado el lugar.

Nicole estaba en brazos de William Andry, padre de Candy cubierta con una manta **–Buenas noches, señor Andry**

 **-¡Terrence! Creí que no te vería más**

 **-William** – Sonreí ante su ironía **– Esta es casa de mis padres, ¿Por qué creyó que no me vería?**

 **-Porque agradezco al cielo que lo tuyo con Candice por fin haya terminado**

 **-Jamás podrá romperse el vínculo que existe entre nosotros, recuerde que celebramos a _nuestra_ hija**

 **-Candy hará su vida con Anthony, tal como debió ser desde un inicio**

 **-Me alegro mucho por ella… y por usted, al fin tendrá en su familia _alguien_ digno de su hija; pero nunca podrá negarle a Nicole que es mi hija.**

 **-Perdiste todo derecho con ellas**

 **-Con mi hija no, tal vez con Candy sí…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** \- Tomó de los brazos de su padre a Nicole

 **-Quiero conocer a mi hija, Candy… te ruego que me permitas tomarla en mis brazos y…**

 **-Aún no cumple el año y si estamos aquí es por solicitud de tus padres**

 **-Candy, por favor… te lo ruego**

 **-No… hasta que cumpla el año, así lo estipulamos**

 **-Por favor, no me hagas esto**

 **-¿Pensaste en mí cuando me traicionabas? Te puedo asegurar que no, entonces no me pidas pensar en ti**

 **-Candy, te lo suplico, permíteme conocer a mi hija** –rogué una vez más

 **-No.**

 **-Has cambiado mucho** \- Intenté sonreírle

- **Un hijo te cambia los paradigmas y las prioridades**

 **-Lo sé, Nicole también me ha cambiado**

 **-Tú no cambiarás nunca.**

 **-Por amor a mi hija he permitido que realices todas las cosas bajo tu criterio. Lo único que te pido es que me permitas conocerle**

Anthony se acercó y tomó de los brazos de Candy a mi pequeña hija quien dormía sin conocer los problemas a su alrededor **–Tú te perdiste ese derecho**

 **-¿Y crees que tienes el valor para otorgárselo a quien tú así lo consideres?**

 **-Sí** – Respondió desafiante.

 **-Respóndeme una pregunta y te dejaré en paz para siempre. –** Prometí

 **-No tengo más que hablar contigo**

 **-Me has juzgado con severidad por un error. Candy… cuando te enteraste de mi relación con Susana ¿Aún me amabas?**

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

 **-¡Respóndeme!** – Me dejó con la pregunta en los labios, no me importaba cuán grande era el ridículo que estaba haciendo delante de los pocos invitados que quedaban **– Candy, sé que no me crees… y aunque las evidencias demuestren lo contrario yo te amaba, te sigo amando**

 **-¡Basta Terry! No digas más**

 **-Solamente responde ¿Me amabas?**

 **-¿De qué sirve saberlo?**

 **-de mucho** – Calmé el tono de mi voz **– Me he arrepentido por lo idiota que fui al traicionar tu confianza en mí de tal manera que no me atrevo a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo aunque te ame de verdad… Candy, he trabajado mucho en mí para no arruinar la vida de Nicole como arruiné la tuya.**

 **-Terry, muy tarde**

 **-Por favor, Candy, respóndeme y quita esta duda de mi mente** -No tuvo el valor de responder, simplemente movió su cabeza negativamente **–No me amabas ¿Cierto?**

Nuevamente movió su cabeza negativamente

 **¿Desde cuándo me salí de tu corazón?**

 **-Desde hace algún tiempo. Tus malos tratos, tus reclamos sin razón y de más…**

 **-Era la monotonía, Candy…**

 **-¿Esa es la razón por la que decidiste buscar a alguien más?** – Hataway abrazó a Susana

Miré a mis padres, juntos y respetuosos… Los planes de Hataway eran destruir el matrimonio de ellos para obtener una oportunidad con mi madre. Fue en este momento cuando comprendí que su relación era sólida y mi padre no caería en las provocaciones de alguna mujer y mi madre tenía el amor por mi padre para serle fiel. Me preocupaba en vano pensando que los planes de Robert podían ejercer algún mal… comprendí que mi relación con Candy no fue sólida, aunque yo le amaba no medí mis consecuencias al aventurarme a una relación insana y ella tampoco me amaba lo suficiente para sacarme del fango; sé que no era responsabilidad de ella _cuidarme_ pero tal vez alguna muestra de celos o algún reclamo habrían hecho la diferencia en los resultados.

Los presentes se quedaron callados y los sirvientes abandonaron la sala **–Por eso no me reclamaste… no te importó… porque ya no me amabas**

Sonreí para no llorar frente a ella, caminé hacia la salida y vi a mi madre caminar hacia mí con los brazos extendidos

Tomé una copa con contenido ámbar burbujeante **–Por Nicole** – Dije levantando mi copa.

Nadie respondió.

El contenido pasó de un solo trago por mi garganta. Extendí mi mano para sujetar la botella transparente del contenedor de hielo

 **–Terry** \- Escuché su voz **–Mira a Nicole, es tu hija… puedes conocerla**

Sin mirarla respondí **–Lo mejor es que no, porque si la miro no me detendré hasta arrebatártela de los brazos.**

La verdad lo dije para sentir el valor ya que las piernas me flaqueaban.

Elisa tuvo la valentía para correr tras mí y ofrecerme su consuelo, pero nada importaba.

Así que le rechacé como lo había hecho siempre.

Aventé el móvil dentro del auto directo al asiento del copiloto. Di un trago largo y luego arrojé la botella que se fragmentó en muchos pedazos derramando su contenido.

 **-Terry, dame las llaves del auto** – ordenó Stear **–Te pedí que no hicieras locuras**

 **-Estoy bien, solamente fue un trago y en honor de mi hija**

 **-Ven conmigo**

 **-Iré a casa, estaré bien**

Conduje hasta la interestatal, los ojos me escocían por las lágrimas. Era tiempo de darle vuelta a la página.

La luz azul, de las llamadas insistentes, iluminaba la pantalla de mi móvil.

Candy permaneció a mi lado sin amarme; mencionaba mi mente, mi corazón latía desmintiendo a la razón e insistiendo que ella debió amarme más de lo suficiente para permanecer a mi lado a pesar de mi mal temperamento y de mi infidelidad.

Nicole le había cambiado y otorgado el valor de salir adelante con ella, sin mí.

 **-Me rindo, Candy… sé feliz…** \- Intenté cambiarme de carril, pero no fui el único. Otro auto se estrelló en el lado derecho de mi auto desequilibrándome…

Giré la direccional para estabilizar el auto; los neumáticos rechinaron… Llevé mis manos hacia mi cabeza en un instinto de protección.

Apreté los ojos guardando la última imagen de ese momento. Miré los faros de una unidad mayor en dimensión que la mía en una maniobra desesperada por librarme de lo inevitable.


	12. Chapter 12

**JUSTIFICACIÓN**

Escuchaba muchas voces desconocidas.

Gritos e indicaciones.

Personas corriendo y sonido de ambulancias.

Quería despertarme, pero tal parecía que los párpados estaban adheridos fuertemente.

El dolor que sentía me hizo olvidar por un momento todo lo que estaba viviendo.

El aire comenzaba a faltar y los pulmones dolían.

Dolía que me tocaran aunque lo hacían con cuidado.

Estaba en shock, desconocía mi realidad… sentí temor…

Por mi mente pasaban escenas de mi niñez, como cuando viajé con papá a Londres, él y yo solos. Fue una semana llena de tristeza por las noches y aparente alegría por el día. Quería ser fuerte y demostrarle a mi padre que no extrañaba a mi madre y su beso de las buenas noches, pero eso era una mentira. Extrañaba todo de mi madre, quería que los días pasaran para volver pronto a verle… así que al regresar a América y verle sonriente esperándonos en el aeropuerto corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban para llegar pronto a ella.

Tuve el recuerdo de mi primera novia, Luisa, el amor de mis primeros grados de colegio. Miré mi rostro sonrojado al recordar que me enamoré de mi profesora de noveno grado.

La sonrisa de mis hermanos mientras nos metíamos en problemas…

Mis promesas ante el altar…

Hasta el momento pasado en horas atrás… yo solamente quería mirar el rostro de mi hija…

Aunque mis ojos se mantenían cerrados podía apreciar lo que pasaba con mis demás sentidos. Escuchaba a la perfección aunque no reconocía la voz de quienes hablaban, mi corazón palpitaba lleno de miedo ante lo desconocido.

Podía sentir en mi piel el dolor y el ardor al pasar la anestesia; realmente era desesperante el no poder decirles lo que sentía.

Podía sentir el líquido llenar mis venas mientras que la aguja dolía en el interior de mi piel.

Podía escuchar el aparato que marcaba con un _vip_ cada pulsación…

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió hasta que sentí la paz de escuchar la amada voz de mi madre… **-Mi amor, estoy aquí** \- Sentí sus cálidas manos acariciando mi rostro y finas gotas mojando mi piel, supuse que eran sus lágrimas **– Hijo, abre tus lindos ojos y mírame una vez más**

 **-Basta, Eleonor, lograrás que se _estrese_** _–_ Es la voz de papá. Siempre fuerte ante todo

 **-Richard, es mi _bebé…_**

 ** _-_ Lo sé, cariño. Ponerte así no hará que Terry salga de ese estado **-¿Cuál estado? ¿De qué hablan?

Escuché la parte médica, la cual no comprendí y la respuesta de papá al preguntar si podían trasladarme al hospital de confianza familiar.

 **-Me quedaré con mi hijo esta noche**

 **-Eleonor, por favor.**

 **-Déjame, Richard, es como mirarle afiebrado, dependiente de mis cuidados** –Sí, papá. Mamá me hace bien.

 **-Te traeré algunas mantas… me quedaré contigo**

Mamá acarició mis ojos con sus dedos y se sentía tan bien.

Pasó su mano por mi pecho y acomodó las mantas.

Le escuché hablar por largo rato y en todo tiempo pedía perdón por _dejarme solo_ ante el problema con Candy. También mencionaba lo mucho que me amaba y que rogaba al cielo que yo _despertara._

No paró de llorar, reír, hablar _sola,_ hasta que fue interrumpida **-¿Qué es lo que le está suministrando?**

 **-Es para prevenir cualquier tipo de infección**

 **-Señorita ¿Cree que mi hijo _despertará?_**

 **-Sí, señora… el joven es fuerte. Si la inflamación cede, podrán llevarlo al hospital de confianza más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **-Ruego al cielo que sí… gracias, gracias por cuidarlo, venimos en cuanto nos enteramos…**

 **-Lo sabemos, gracias a Dios que pudimos encontrar la manera de ponerlos en aviso.**

Los cariños de mamá me fortalecían.

Las palabras de ánimo de papá me ayudaban a sentirme bien.

Los _reclamos_ de Stear demostraron cuán preocupado estaba por mí.

Archie me exhortó a cobrar ánimo y desear vivir. **–No puedes perder más tiempo de tu hija, siempre has sido fuerte y sonriente; esto no te puede vencer… ¡No te dejes vencer!**

Se sentía bien estar en familia.

Lo que no se sentía bien era la desesperación por abrir los ojos o responder con palabras lo mucho que también les amo.

Mi cuerpo expresaba exactamente lo que mi alma sentía. La sensación de estar vivo, pero sentirse inerte.

Poder escuchar mas no poder responder.

Poder sentir y no poder devolver las caricias…

 **-¡Váyase, Susana!**

 **-No me pida eso, señor Grandchester**

 **-Váyase antes que mi esposa regrese**

 **-Sabe que amo a Terry y si he demorado en venir a sido por el respeto que guardo a la petición de él… pero no puedo más** – Sentí que sus manos tocaron las mías

 **-Es por el bien de todos, es mejor que se marche**

Lloró y no le escuché más… No amé Susana, esa fue una regla que no quebranté de nuestro acuerdo furtivo, sin embargo sabía lo que ella sentía; amar y no ser correspondida; amar y que la otra persona no te quisiera ver; amar y tener todo en contra…

 **-¿Era Susana?** – Mamá había regresado

 **-Sí**

 **-¿Qué deseaba?**

 **-Ver a nuestro hijo**

 **-Fue mejor que se marchara**

 **-Ha sido una semana muy difícil, al menos la crisis ha pasado…**

 **-Temo del diagnóstico que** – Rompió en llanto mi madre

 **-No pienses negativamente, Terry ha sido muy fuerte desde pequeño**

 **-Si no fuera tan atrabancado**

 **-El perito ha demostrado que fue un accidente del cual él no tuvo la culpa, cariño.**

 **-No se hubiera marchado así de la casa.**

 **-Ven acá…**

El sonido de la puerta indicó que alguien ingresó o alguien salió y el silencio en mi habitación me hacía saber que me había quedado solo.

Al menos eso creí…

Sentí que me acomodaron la almohada con mucho cuidado y que acariciaron mis mejillas.

Eran unas manos frías y húmedas.

Alguien sollozaba en la habitación.

Plantaron un tierno beso en mis labios.

 **-¡Elisa!**

 **-No me digas nada, Candy… tú no lo amas**

 **-¡Fuera de aquí!**

 **-No puedes echarme, él ya no es tuyo; lo dejaste en libertad.**

 **-Es el padre de mi hija**

 **-Una hija que tú no has querido compartir con él, que le has usado para lastimarlo**

 **-Cállate y vete de aquí**

El tono de voz de Candy sonaba con enfado y la voz de Elisa con llanto.

No deseaba que discutieran entre sí a causa mía… la única mujercita por la que deseaba luchar era mi pequeña Nicole.

 **-¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

 **-Richard… Elisa vino a _molestar_ a Terry**

 **-He amado a Terry desde que era una niña, crecimos juntos; mismos colegios, mismos amigos, mismas fiestas, salidas… siempre hemos estado _juntos_**

 **-Elisa** – Papá habló con cariño **–Eleonor está en la capilla, acompáñale a rogar por la vida de Terry. Sé que le aprecias desde que son niños, tal como mencionas, por esa amistad… anda, mi hijo lo necesita….**

Nunca le pude corresponder porque le miré como una pequeña hermana latosa. Aunque por muchos años fue mi compañera de aventuras y juegos.

Nuestros padres eran unidos y la distancia entre ambas familias se notó cuando elegí a Luisa en lugar de Elisa… Cuando pedí en matrimonio a Candice en lugar de Elisa.

Sí supe de su cariño hacia mí porque tuvo el valor de mencionármelo. Porque pidió ayuda a mis hermanos para convencerme de salir con ella. Porque tuvo el valor de solicitar a mis padres su intervención para hablar conmigo mencionando las _ventajas_ de unir las dos partes de la empresa en uno solo.

 **-Candy** – Mencionó mi papá rompiendo el momento de mis recuerdos **– He sido muy respetuoso en todo el proceso que has optado por seguir en relación a la falta de Terry.**

 **-Richard, yo no estoy aquí para hablar de ello, sino para ver cómo está.**

 **-Y te agradezco que muestres algo de aprecio por mi hijo, pero dame la oportunidad de decirte lo que pienso**

 **-Sé lo que me dirás, desde tu punto de vista con hombre e intentarás justificarle**

 **-Te equivocas, te diré lo que pienso como el padre de Terry.**

 **-Bien, te escucho**

 **-Me mantuve alejado de toda esta situación porque miré que Eleonor te cobijó entre sus brazos al igual que mis hijos y sus novias, sin embargo creo que es oportuno mencionarte que Elisa tiene razón; tú dejaste en libertad a Terrence a pesar de las incontables veces que te buscó y que te suplicó perdón… Dime; ¿Crees tener derecho de estar aquí?**

 **-Más que Elisa y Susana, Sí**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser la ex esposa de mi hijo? No, mi querida Candy, te equivocas. Ellas tienen mayor derecho de estar aquí porque tú resolviste todo este problema solicitándole a mi hijo alejarse de ti, rompiste el vínculo con él y no quiero que mal entiendas mis palabras, no justifico en nada la debilidad de Terry y tu dolor, y respeto la decisión que tomaste**

 **-¿Quieres que me marche?**

 **-Que me escuches con atención. Terrence se enamoró de una jovencita europea, hermosa, de lindo temperamento, con todas las virtudes que no tenía ninguna otra. De mis tres hijos, Terry ha sido diferente. Tenía sus propios sueños, quería ser actor, luchó mucho por eso contra mí y mis deseos de que él tuviera la responsabilidad sobre el legado Grandchester, pero ¿Sabes? Él renunció a ese sueño por esa jovencita. Esa muchachita no era de la misma condición social que nosotros y ese también fue otro obstáculo que mi hijo enfrentó porque Eleonor se oponía, porque yo me oponía. Su deseo por desposarla me hizo imponerle una carga extra sobre sus jóvenes hombros, le quité toda ayuda económica. Le exigí el título universitario y le pedí hacer horas de oficina; recordarás su elección…**

 **-Creo que fue el tiempo que aceptó un empleo como repartidor de pizzas; desconocía que Terry no contaba con los recursos económicos de su familia, él dijo que era porque amaba la adrenalina por la velocidad.**

 **-Mi hijo no contaba con los recursos para cubrir la aportación mensual de sus estudios. Pero eso no fue con lo único que él tuvo que enfrentar; sino en que esa hermosa jovencita seguía amando a su ex novio. Miré muchas noches a mi hijo dormirse hasta altas horas de la noche porque su tiempo libre lo dedicaba a conquistarla, fue responsable con su empleo y sus estudios y también fui testigo de sus lágrimas silenciosas cuando se enteró que ella tenía dudas sobre su relación con él.**

 **-No sabía que Terry había sufrido por mi titubear**

 **-No fue por lo único que sufrió; tu padre ha sido hiriente con mi hijo, respetamos lo que él nos pidió; amar a la mujer que él amaba y a su familia.**

 **-Sí, papá no ha sido bueno con Terry**

 **-Mi hijo ha sido respetuoso con el criterio de William… Candy; extraño a mi hijo. Al Terrence que era sonriente, que se metía en líos y que desafiaba mi autoridad. Extraño su risa contagiosa y en extremo escandalosa. Stear por ser el mayor tenía toda mi atención y Archie por ser el menor fue el consentido de Eleonor; Terry por su condición de ser el de en medio supo expresarse sin compararse con sus hermanos; creó su propia identidad. Era un buen atleta, estudiante, actor… disfrutaba sus tiempos de soledad y era buena compañía cuando de convivir se trataba.**

 **-También extrañaba eso de él; no sé por qué cambió convirtiéndose en alguien nefasto e irritable.**

 **-Candy, tú fuiste la perdición de mi hijo. Nunca lo amaste con él te amó; no dudo de tu cariño hacia él, pero supiste aprovechar el momento perfecto para romper tu compromiso con Terry y sé que es por la presencia de Anthony Brower.**

 **-No es verdad, Richard**

 **-¿No? Entonces, explícame porque pusiste una cláusula en que Terry no podía comprar la casa que pediste subastar**

 **-Quería que él sufriera como yo estaba sufriendo…**

 **-Lo lograste, él quería comprar esa casa, conservarla… pero limitaste a todos con esa cláusula y sé que la aceptaste como un obsequio de parte de Anthony ¿Me equivoco?**

 **-Anthony se las ofreció a mis padres.**

 **-Pero ahí vives, Candy. Eso le dolió a Terry**

 **-Es momentáneo.**

 **-Llevaste a mi hijo a sus límites, Tal vez no tengas conocimiento de los incontables problemas empresariales a los que lo expusiste, y siendo tú londinense donde la puntualidad es nuestra tarjeta de presentación**

 **-Reconozco que era para hacerle enojar**

 **-Él valoraba todo lo que hacías por él y por tu hogar; y no supo expresarte los problemas que generó sus constantes impuntualidades y las soluciones por las que optó fueron ofensas para ti.**

 **-Si me amaba ¿Por qué se enredó con Susana?**

 **-¿En verdad no lo sabes?**

 **-No**

 **-Para cuidar tu reputación… Terry sabía que pensabas abandonarle por Anthony. Se mostró como el _villano_** **para cuidar de ti, para que todos lo viéramos a él y nuestro juicio no cayera sobre ti**

 **-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Los demás lo saben?**

 **-Llegó una mañana más alegre que otros días, escondía tras su sonrisa y buen humor la gran tristeza que le embargaba; te confieso que yo fui quien insistió en conocer lo que le pasaba, te escuchó hablar con Anthony acerca de tus miedos al abandonar a mi hijo…**

 **-Richard, yo… yo no me fui con Anthony porque me di cuenta que amo a Terry pero él se había enredado ya con Susana.**

 **-Porque te estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto deseabas, él sufrió el escarnio de toda nuestra sociedad por ti… así como el día en que eligió por ti a pesar que lloró durante muchos días la muerte de Daniel… las heridas en sus manos mientras labraba con un cincel y un martillo cada letra del pensamiento en la lápida de mi nieto. Terry se hizo fuerte por ti, aunque ahora esté lleno de tubos que lo mantienen vivo no deja de ser mi pequeño valiente; el que tras una risa o una travesura esconde su dolor…**

 **-Sé que no me creerás que le amo y que tengo miedo de perderle.**

 **-Todos tenemos miedo de perderle; Candy, el peligro para él no ha pasado. Si el corazón de mi hijo deja de latir yo sería capaz de pedir que le pusieran este viejo corazón para que él cumpla sus sueños, esos sueños que abandonó por ti, jovencita… por esa maravilla de jovencita que se le metió en su corazón, a la que en realidad ha amado, por la que podría dar su vida…**

 **-Richard** \- Candy rompió en llanto **– Yo en verdad amo a Terry y sí tuve dudas con Anthony porque creí que aún tenía sentimientos por él pero caí en mi realidad que no, que no puedo vivir sin Terry y que cada día es un infierno sin él. Amo a mi esposo…** -Después de mucho tiempo sentí sus manos sobre las mías

 **-Díselo, Candy… mi hijo aún está con nosotros** – La puerta sonó al salir papá

Quienes me visitaban lloraban por mí, pero mi corazón aún latía… latía triste porque papá había revelado lo que mi corazón guardaba dolorosamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nueva Familia**

¿Cómo olvidar esa mañana?

Había bajado a la cocina para darle una sorpresa a Candy y ella hablaba en voz baja. Cada palabra fue como una daga a mi corazón herido.

Papá tenía razón, había dejado todo por Candy aun sabiendo que el día de nuestra boda me pidió cancelarla y luego seguir con los planes.

Yo sabía que Candy no me amaba cuando aceptó ser mi novia; que me apreciaba cuando decidió casarse conmigo y que me quería cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos.

Mis ahorros de toda mi corta vida se fueron en cubrir mi colegiatura y en amueblar la casa por la cual papá empeñó su nombre en una hipotecaria y que me costó un par de años liquidarla.

 _"No sé si pueda hacerlo, Anthonie… Terry ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no puedo pagarle de esa manera… no, no me digas que me amas porque eso me hace dudar" "Está bien, tomaré fuerzas para dejarlo e irme contigo… sí…"_

No iba a permitir que hablasen mal de ella.

Su pasividad para tratarme y su silencio ante mi _reproche_ me hacían sentir que la perdería en cualquier momento.

Yo quise hacer de su efímero amor algo eterno. Pero fue imposible…

 **-No tengo palabras para pedirte perdón. Cariño, tal vez no puedas escucharme pero quiero que sepas que te amo, que fui una tonta al pensar que mi pasado podía convertirse en mi futuro; perdóname, Terry… te lo ruego.**

Quería levantar mi mano y acariciarle, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era el fuerte dolor que sentía en mi costado debido a su peso sobre mí.

 **-Creí que desconocías lo que en algún momento pensé hacer… ¡Ay! Terry, ¡¿Cuánto te he hecho sufrir!? ¿Por qué callaste?** \- Acariciaba mi rostro y yo deseaba envolverla en mis brazos **– Pensé que si yo lo olvidaba el mundo lo olvidaría también. Supuse que quedándome a tu lado era más que suficiente, mi corazón latía avergonzado por mi mal comportamiento, pero no pienses mal, no pasó nada entre Anthony y yo… no pienses que existe la posibilidad que Nicole sea hija de él, ¡No! Nicole es tuya y mía… es nuestra hija.** \- ¿Por qué no podía consolarla? **– Anthony fue mi primer y gran amor, ambos éramos muy jóvenes y era normal que alguno de los dos tuviera temor… papá no acepta que me haya casado con un** ** _americano_** **, el problema no es contigo, él se hubiera portado así con quien haya sido, mientras se trate de alguien de este continente… No sé qué hacer para demostrarte que te amo…También quiero que sepas que me dolió, me acabaste con tu traición al involucrarte con Susana… Yo no pasé más allá de recuerdos con Anthony y tú forjaste un presente con ella…** \- Lloraba.

Desde ese momento, Candy pasaba largos momentos acompañando a mi madre quien no se apartaba de mí.

 **-Con cuidado**

 **-Colocaremos el respirador y será todo por nuestra parte.**

 **-Muchas gracias…**

Lo único que deseaba era despertar.

 **-Eleonor, ¿cómo era Terry de pequeño?**

 **-Muy risueño, soñador, amigable… me faltan calificativos para describir a mi hijo.** –Mamá sonreía, su voz lo demostraba **– Tuvo una mascota, un perro al que le lloró mucho cuando murió… Le llamó Sansón y fue su amiguito por muchos años. Pese a los regaños y exigencias de Richard, Terry se las ingeniaba para meterlo a su habitación y dormir con él.**

Sí recuerdo a Sansón… tenía su pelaje negro brillante y su nariz húmeda. Cuando jadeaba parecía que estaba sonriente… era mi cómplice para hacer desaparecer la comida que no me agradaba… Solamente a mí me obedecía. Le enseñé algunos trucos que a mi padre no le hacían nada de gracia. Podía montarlo como si fuera un caballo sin que me mordiera como a Archie o Stear. Cuando llegaba del colegio corría emocionado meneando la cola en muestra de su afecto… Sansón, mi mejor amigo. Guardián de mis secretos…

Mi mente, en ese momento se preocupó por mi último mejor amigo **–Cli-in-t**

 **-Doctor Leonard, el paciente de la cama 25 ¡está despertando!…**

 **-Soy Leonard, su médico** – Con sus tibios dedos abrió mis párpados y me pidió mirar la luz que emitía un aparato que parecía un bolígrafo **-¿Sabe en dónde está?**

 **-No** – Intentaba reconocer pasando mi vista por el blanco lugar dividido con biombos **-En dónde están…** -No sabía el nombre de mis familiares. **\- Ellos estaban aquí… podía escucharles…**

Todo recuerdo y voz se esfumaron al abrir los ojos.

 **-** Sentí que entraba en pánico al comprender que me encontraba solo.

 **-Soy Flaming Jane, he sido su enfermera y ahora tomaré sus signos vitales.**

 **-¿Qué hago aquí?**

 **-Le trajo el servicio de emergencias. Al parecer tuvo un accidente en la carretera interestatal**

 **-No recuerdo**

 **-Tuvo algunas fracturas expuestas; también internas las cuales le hicieron perder mucha sangre.**

 **-Después de valorar su estado de salud, determinaré el tiempo que pasará en recuperación** \- Mencionó el médico.

Flaming anotó algunas cosas **–No se vaya** – Le detuve, torpemente, de su mano **–Había algunas personas aquí… hablaban de mí…conmigo**

 **-No ha venido nadie a verle, desde que le trajeron. No hemos podido dar con sus familiares… ¿Recuerdas tu nombre?** –Habló con cariño y con familiaridad

 **-Mi nombre es** … - Me sentía mareado y con náuseas ante lo desconocido- **No puedo recordar cual es mi nombre**

 **-No te preocupes, recién estás saliendo de la conmoción… es probable que en un breve tiempo puedas recordar quien eres y así regresar a los tuyos.**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?**

 **-Tres meses. –** Sonrió- **Te hemos atendido bien**.

Dijo que volvería y que traería algo para comer.

Apreté fuertemente los ojos esperando recordar el tono de voz de mis sueños, el nombre con el que me llamaban y el nombre de mis padres… era casi imposible.

El cuerpo y las heridas me dolían.

Dolía el líquido que circulaba por mi torrente sanguíneo y dolía el tubo que impulsaba oxígeno a mis pulmones… pero lo que más dolía era que no podía recordar.

Me cambiaron de habitación a una austera y con servicios básicos. **– Lo único que tienen en tu ingreso a este hospital es una cadena con una placa, dice "Graum Baker"** –Mencionó Flaming mientras me acomodaba la charola de alimentos.

 **-Debe ser mi nombre… mencionaste que tuve un accidente…**

 **-Creímos que no resistirías, pero eres muy fuerte**

 **-¿Tan grave estuvo?**

 **-Perdiste gran cantidad de sangre y tenías destrozadas varias costillas, se te perforó el pulmón derecho y…** \- Rió al ver mi expresión **– Tu pierna derecha tiene algunas placas de metal que te acompañarán por lo que reste de tu vida.**

 **-Flaming, ¿Algún otro indicio? No sé, tal vez el permiso de conducir….**

 **-Te ayudaré a buscar** –Sacó su móvil y buscó información de los accidentes registrados en el día que llegué aquí. **–Pasaron otros tres accidentes en esa carretera ese día; pero ninguno corresponde con los datos registrados.**

 **-¿Puedo ver?**

 **-¡Claro!** –Extendió su móvil

¿Qué esperaba encontrar si no sabía lo que estaba buscando?

Me dieron el alta en un mes; se trataba de un hospital de beneficencia auspiciado con recursos del gobierno estatal y sin fines de lucro… pero alguien más necesitaba la cama que yo estaba ocupando.

Flaming se portó amable al proveerme ropa para salir, ya que no había mucho de mis pertenencias con las que llegué.

Me costaba caminar, intentaba recuperar mis recuerdos y había perdido algo de coordinación en mis movimientos, pero agradecía que tuviera vida y que existiera la posibilidad de recuperar mis movimientos sin mayor dificultad.

No tenía muchas opciones. Todo el derredor era desconocido… los letreros de información indicaban que me encontraba en el Condado de Clinton.

 **-¿Aún sigues aquí?** – Sonrió Flaming al formular la pregunta.

Era su hora de comida y aprovechaba ese momento para acudir a su casa.

 **-Amm… no tengo muchas opciones, ni dinero…**

 **-Acompáñame a casa, mi abuela se alegrará de que lleve a alguien conmigo** – Me sorprendí por su comentario y ella se dio cuenta. **– Oh! No… Baker…. No ese tipo de** ** _compañía_** –Rió, Engarzó su brazo al mío y caminamos despacio. **–Mi abuela fue enfermera, Marie Jane, y estoy segura que se alegrará de cuidarte hasta que te repongas en totalidad.**

 **-¿Siempre haces esto?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Ayudar a desconocidos**

 **-No. Sin embargo, al igual que mi abuela, tengo un alto sentido de vocación y no harás nada para dañarnos.**

Flaming no estaba equivocada. Su abuela era una mujer maravillosa.

El hermano de Flaming, Mark, también fue agradable conmigo. **–En cuanto te recuperes te ofreceré trabajar conmigo**

 **-No cuento con documentos**

 **-Ese no es problema** \- Sacó su móvil y comenzó su búsqueda en la web **– Si tenías alguna red social ahora nos dirá quién eres, tal vez así podremos dar con tu familia**

 **-…Graum Baker** – Mencioné esperanzado de que pudieran localizar a alguien de mi familia.

 **-Ummm… no… Existen muchos** ** _Baker_** **pero ninguno se parece a ti**

 **-Ammm… noup** – Dijo Flaming acomodándose sus gafas **–Mark tiene razón…**

 **-¿Quieres que mire el perfil de algunas mujeres?** – Dijo pícaramente

 **-¡Mark!** – Flaming le retó y soltaron risas sonoras.

Marie Jane me asignó una habitación con una cama rígida y una almohada, dijo que eso ayudaría mucho en mi dolorido cuerpo.

Ella se encargó de acomodar mis vendajes y aunque era una mujer mayor tenía la fuerza necesaria para ayudarme en mi rehabilitación.

 **-Tengo un amigo que podría darte documentos.**

 **-Me urge trabajar, Mark y generar recursos. Le debo tanto a tu hermana, a tu abuela y a ti**

 **-Podrías ir conmigo esta noche al almacén, te daré empleo provisional.**

 **-Te daré el dinero para que consigas los documentos, Mark, no es conveniente que Graum se emplee sin ellos**

 **-Llevará más tiempo**

 **-Sin documentos no tendría garantías laborales y en las revisiones federales podrían creer que se trata de un inmigrante.**

 **-Y mientras ¿qué hago?**

 **-Te emplearé. Harás trabajo de oficina… comenzarás archivando… por la noche los guardias no hacen tantas redadas como en las mañanas y tardes.**

Así comencé a laborar en el almacén donde Mark era el contratista. Ganaba poco en comparación con otros que sí tenían documentos, y no contaba con el servicio médico.

Mis movimientos, gracias a las terapias de Marie Jane, habían progresado muchísimo… de tal manera que deseaba que existieran terapias para poder recuperar la memoria sin el apoyo de un conocido.

 **-… Te prometo, Mark, que mientras estaba en el hospital creí que mi familia estaba ahí… podía escuchar sus conversaciones, los escuchaba llorar, hablar de mí… solamente que no puedo recordar lo que decían.**

Esta nueva vida era como andar a _tientas_ en una noche sin luz.

No tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Obtuve mi _documentación_ ; partida de nacimiento, certificado de estudios medios; gracias a ello me dieron el número de servicio médico, ya que los dolores y molestias de las placas en mi pierna derecha eran insoportables durante los días fríos.

 **-Me mudaré este fin de semana, en verdad, estoy agradecido por cada una de sus atenciones**

 **-No es necesario que te marches, para nosotros eres como un hermano y mi abuela también piensa lo mismo**

 **-Flaming, también los miro así, como una familia para mí**

 **-Entonces, no se diga más; ¡quédate con nosotros!**

 **-Mark, quiero encontrar** ** _me_**

 ** _-_** **Aquí te ayudaremos.**

 **-Está bien…**

Cada día que pasaba me asemejaba más a los Jane. Eran excelentes altruistas, ayudaban por el gusto de ayudar; vivían cómodamente pero sin lujos. Y una vez al mes preparaban los alimentos para las personas sin hogar que vivían en un refugio cerca de casa.

 **-Esta es la séptima vez que vengo con ustedes y no comprendo cómo pueden hacer todo esto posible**

Mark asentó un enorme perol con guarnición **–Esto está descomunalmente pesado** – Se acomodó los guantes de latex que Flaming nos proporcionaba y acomodamos los cubre bocas **–No estamos solos; nos unimos entre varios en el vecindario.**

 **-Ya lo sé; a lo que me refería es que jamás me habría imaginado que existieran personas como ustedes, que ayudan sin esperar nada a cambio y que no les importa aún invertir sus propios recursos.**

 **-Un día necesitaremos y no sabemos qué mano podría extenderse por nosotros**

 **-Así como conmigo. Han pasado muchos** ** _días_** **desde que sufrí aquél accidente del que no recuerdo nada…**

 **-He comentado con mi hermana que vayamos a alguna embajada; hemos buscado por tu nombre cualquier situación que nos pueda mostrar quien eres, pero no hemos tenido éxito, así que tal vez no seas de este país.**

 **-¿En verdad crees en esa posibilidad?**

 **-Podría ser una buena posibilidad porque en uno de los accidentes de ese día se vio involucrado un auto rentado a nombre de George Johnson, recién descubrimos ese dato.**

 **-No me siento extranjero, domino bien el idioma de aquí**

 **-Mañana al salir del almacén iremos al depósito de autos; investigaremos más…**

 **-Te lo agradezco…**

Aquella tarde mi corazón no era el único agradecido con los Jane, también lo estaban la multitud de personas que hacían una larga fila para encontrar un lugar en el cual pudieran pasar la noche y resguardarse de las inclemencias de la noche.

Tres meses, _dormido_ más siete meses con los Jane dan un total de diez meses.

En los primeros días tomé el directorio telefónico llamando a cada _Baker_ que encontré en ese grueso libro. "Deje de molestar", respondieron algunos; "Hágale bromas a la más anciana de su casa" algunos otros; algunos amablemente "no hemos extraviado a algún miembro de la familia", unos más "Suerte" y demás… Hasta llamar al último Baker de aquella lista.

En otro tiempo comencé a mirar en la web los datos de aquella fecha pero no había mucho; algunas familias perdieron a un integrante cercano en algún accidente carretero tal como la familia de Manhattan, los Grandchester… pero no había fotos a petición de la familia en duelo… Mark tuvo razón cuando mencionó a George Johnson quien era un alemán que perdió el control de su auto, la diferencia de estos dos accidentes ocurridos en el tramo en el que Flaming menciona que me recogieron, es una diferencia de diez kilómetros y dos horas.

Las lágrimas de temor ante lo desconocido se habían esfumado con el trato cálido de Marie Jane y sus nietos; pero pensaba que tal vez había una madre llorando por mí, o un padre preocupado… tal vez una novia sin esperanza… ya que no llevaba sortija de matrimonio y Flaming menciona que lo único que llevaba conmigo era el colguije con mi nombre y la ropa deshecha y ensangrentada.

Mencionó que llevaba el cabello largo y la barba crecida, que tal vez era un hippie o un trovador, por mi aspecto.

No había más de mí en los archivos del hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nueva Vida**

 **-¿Podrías ayudar a estibar algunas cajas?**

 **-Sí**

 **-cíñete y ponte las protecciones**

 **-Bien**

A veces las tarimas eran traspaleadas para su mejor acomodo.

Cada día llenábamos los contenedores que zarpaban al viejo continente con producto americano.

Cuando nos hacía falta personal ayudaba en la dinámica física de estibar aunque Mark prefería que le ayudara con el inventario ya que no estaba del todo bien de mis heridas internas

No podíamos arriesgar nada del producto; ni permitir que las cajas sufrieran algún tipo de abolladura… cuidábamos nuestro prestigio.

 **-Listo, ¿Algo más?**

 **-Lleva esta hoja para que te la firme el ingeniero que está ahí…**

 **-¿Cuál?**

 **-El rubio de gafas oscuras.**

 **-Ok.**

No firmó, quiso atender primero un asunto con Mark. **–Necesito que vayan a Nueva York por el cargamento**

 **-No podemos,** ** _mi_** **gente no hace ese tipo de trabajo**

 **-Cuento con poco personal y el envío debe salir hoy mismo junto con aquél cargamento, no importa si se va por la madrugada**

 **-Es urgente que vayan, Grandchester y asociados tiene una gran producción que exportar**

 **-Existe una empresa que podría ayudarles, lo que puedo hacer es esperarles para el embarque, sino esto se pospone para mañana**

 **-No puedes hacerme eso, requiero un favor Mark; sé que en el pasado tuviste algunas dificultades con Grandchester y Asociados, te doy mi palabra que no habrá contratiempos…**

 **-Bien, esto le costará un contrato extra para** ** _mis_** **hombres…**

 **-Haré una llamada** – Se alejó dos pasos de nosotros los suficientemente lejos para demostrar que quería privacidad y lo suficientemente cerca para enterarnos de su urgencia

 **-Bien ¿Qué resolvió?**

 **-Les permitirán el ingreso a las bodegas de la empresa, necesito el nombre de los choferes y la nomenclatura de los camiones**

 **-Marcos Jane; Jimmy Harrison y Graum Baker.** – Después de proporcionar nuestros nombres dio los datos de las unidades **– no** ** _cargaremos,_** **únicamente iremos por la mercancía.**

 **-No hay problema, tenemos almacenistas que se encargarán de** ** _llenar_** **los camiones.**

Mark dio un par de indicaciones a todos y nos solicitó, a unos cuantos, quedarnos tiempo extra.

 **-No olvidaré este favor** – Estrechó la mano de Mark

 **-Solamente hacemos nuestro trabajo.**

 **-En verdad, estoy agradecido.**

 **-Que te firme las dos hojas, por favor Baker** – Indicó de nueva cuenta y se alejó de nosotros.

Era extraño pero el ingeniero no quería tratar conmigo. Tomó de mis manos las facturas y pólizas y se encaminó en dirección de Mark.

Mi deber era archivar los documentos así que nuevamente estuvieron en mis manos. "Albert Ardley"… lo maldije por prepotente.

Tomé mi permiso para conducir, ajusté los guantes de piel ciñendo fuertemente los velcros. La tarde comenzaba a cederle el paso a la noche; los rayos del sol pegaban fuertemente en el rostro así que me puse una gorra, la visera no solamente ocultaba mis ojos al sol sino también la extensa cicatriz que descendía de mi cabeza, atravesando mi frente y pasando por mi ceja izquierda hasta llegar a mi sien.

El Condado de Clinton estaba en la frontera con Canadá y el almacén era de los pocos trabajos bien remunerados en las horas extras.

Después de conducir por un par de horas y en caravana llegamos a nuestro destino.

 **-Señor, una identificación**

Entregué mi permiso para conducir. Me indicaron el lugar a donde podía estacionar el camión.

Por uno de los espejos vi a Mark descender de su unidad y hablar con dos personas vestidos de manera elegante.

No se cansaban de dar indicaciones, lo supe porque Mark negaba con la cabeza y batía las manos por los aires.

Yo no descendí porque Mark y yo teníamos un acuerdo; mis documentos no eran legales y aunque el poblado en el que vivíamos era pequeño y no tuve problemas con el servicio médico; no podía arriesgarme a ir a la cárcel por portar documentos falsos. A demás estaba la indicación de no descender de las unidades a menos de recibir la orden contraria.

A través del cristal miré la amplitud de este _emporio_ llamado Grandechester y Asociados. Algunas oficinas seguían laborando ya que su luz escapaba de los grandes ventanales.

Regresé la mirada para observar nuevamente a Mark y él seguía con aquellas dos personas y ahora con el prepotente de Ardley.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello oscuro exageradamente acomodado; bueno, yo qué podía opinar si me gustaba traer mi cabello largo y la barba crecida, como dijera Flaming "parecía un Hippie". Él sacó un móvil y los demás callaron mientras realizaba la llamada.

Sentí movimientos en mi camión, lo que significaba era que comenzaron a introducir el cargamento; así que en breve podíamos partir de este lugar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos vi dos siluetas femeninas descender por la rampa en dirección de Mark y sus acompañantes. Una de ellas iba hablando y la otra escuchaba atentamente; debió tratarse de algo gracioso porque tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus enormes bucles dorados saltaban con cada paso que daba en aquellos finos tacones grises.

Su belleza era simple y eso le hacía majestuosa.

No ostentaba tanto como la otra de cabello negro y flequillo sobre la frente.

Mark tomó los sobres que le extendió, lo revisaron juntos. Al final estrecharon sus manos.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que las dos se perdieron tras una puerta de metal.

El golpe de los cerrojos indicó que podía echar a andar el camión. Los otros dos ya habían sido llenados y me esperaban.

Llegamos a casa pasada la media noche. El cargamento de Grandchester y Asociados iba en camino a su destino.

 **-Lávense y les serviré de cenar**

 **-Estoy muerto, prefiero descansar**

 **-No irás a la cama con el estómago vacío, Baker.**

 **-Por Dios, Flaming, no me moriré por no cenar, es más me hará bien**

 **-Pero si mírate, estás en los** ** _huesos._**

 **-Bien,** ** _mamá,_** **ahora me lavo para tomar mis alimentos**

La cena caliente y el café humeante llenaron mis sentidos del cálido hogar en el que estaba.

 **-¿Qué necesito para trabajar en Grandchester y Asosiados?**

Mark me miró incrédulo **– Oh por Dios! No me digas que te sentiste atraído por el lugar**

"El lugar" … **-Creo que es un lugar de oportunidades.**

 **-No. Ni siquiera lo intentes… Con excepción de los dueños, los hijos son iguales a Albert Ardley**

 **-¿Nefastos?**

 **-Y más… y recuerda que no cuentas con documentación oficial**

 **-¿Los conoces de mucho tiempo?**

 **-Un aproximado de cuatro años. Esta fue la primera vez que pongo un pie en la compañía, fue por causa que no tienen suficientes camiones.**

 **-¿Por qué objetaste tanto?**

 **-Ah! Porque el hijo mayor de Grandchester es una persona muy complicada; registré un cargamento con veinte minutos de diferencia a los informes de él, y por esa razón tuvimos una fuerte discusión telefónica… Por ello te pedí que Ardley firmara las facturas en el momento de que terminamos de acomodar la primera carga…**

 **-Bien, gente déspota y nefasta…**

 **-Neil Legan es el peor de todos, no sabe realizar su trabajo y el único responsable es quien recibe el cargamento… -** Dio un largo sorbo a su café **– Trabajaremos para Grandchester una temporada; cargaremos dos veces por semana**

Así como nació la inquietud de saber más de Grandchester se esfumó ante el trato de Ardley hacia mí. **-¿Le debo algo?**

 **-¿Te diriges a mí?**

 **-¿Mira a alguien más en este lugar?**

 **-Podrías llamarme "Ingeniero" para saber que te diriges a mí.**

 **-** ** _Ingeniero ¿_** **Podría explicarme por qué me trata de esa manera? Tal vez no tenga su condición social o su nivel académico pero no merezco tal trato**

 **-Todos los de tu condición siempre quieren** ** _algo_** **y no quiero que camines pensando que podrás sacar provecho de mí**

 **-Por Dios! Usted no tiene nada que me interese; ambos somos trabajadores, usted de una gran firma y yo de este almacén… los dos nos necesitamos. Así que le pido que me trate con respeto y no con desdén.**

 **-Te diré la verdad, me recuerdas a alguien que es despreciable. Pero tal vez tengas razón, no eres él,** ** _aquél_** **es arrogante y tirano… tú solamente tienes parecido…**

 **-Entonces, ¿Sus groserías se las debo agradecer por mi apariencia física?**

 **-No te equivoques, dije que me recordabas a alguien, no que te parecías a alguien… No tienes porte, no tienes educación, no tienes los mismos recursos… tal vez el color de ojos o el color de cabello… pero no, te falta mucho para ser como él…**

 **-Pues si no soy él, no se desquite conmigo por lo que le haya hecho…. Así que, firme estos documentos.**

Poco a poco tomé confianza al estar en las instalaciones de Grandchester y Asociados. Podía bajarme de la unidad y esperar que cargaran sin problema alguno.

El tiempo de espera era el tiempo que aprovechaba para buscar información en los portales dedicados a gente extraviada.

 **-Espero que pronto tengas suerte** – Levanté la vista para ver a Mark

- **Ahora lo que deseo es haberle hecho caso a la** ** _abuela_** **y traerme los emparedados que nos ofreció** – Cambié de tema

 **-También muero de hambre y esto va para bastante tiempo y una vez salida la mercancía no podemos detenernos en ningún lugar**

 **-Lo sé…**

Un guardia del almacén nos escuchó hablar y amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos **–Puedo preguntar si pueden comer conmigo en el comedor de empleados.**

 **-Sería fabuloso.**

Se acercó a un supervisor el cual se comunicó a través de un radio e indicó que se nos permitiera el ingreso.

Las palabras de Mark cobraron bastante sentido al mencionar que los dueños eran arrogantes. Todo el interior era un despliegue de soberbia arquitectónica y de diseño.

 **-Pasaré al sanitario**

 **-En la siguiente planta… te esperamos en aquella esquina** \- Indicó el guardia

 **-Sí, está bien**

Subí por las escaleras. Mis viejos vaqueros y mi camisa a cuadros que era como dos tallas más grande, no eran la vestimenta adecuada para usar el ascensor.

El baño era _mil_ veces más lujoso que la casa de los Jane. Los contenedores de basura eran de acero inoxidable y los dosificadores tenían jabón líquido aromatizado. Reí pensando que era un desperdicio tal lujo para un lugar insalubre y de deshechos como lo es el baño.

Mojé mi rostro y acomodé mis cabellos en la coleta y puse mi gorra sobre ellos.

Me dirigía de nueva cuenta hacia las escaleras cuando miré en el pasillo del edificio de enfrente una pequeña niña correr torpemente hacia el caballero que en semanas pasadas hablaba con Mark. Él la tomó en sus brazos y le plantó un enorme beso en su mejilla.

La hermosa rubia de bucles _danzantes_ caminó hacia él y tomó de sus brazos a la pequeña. Tal vez eran un matrimonio feliz; sin incomodidades económicas y del mismo nivel social.

Seguí mi camino.

Tomé mis alimentos en cuanto tuve mi turno de hacerlo.

Elegantes ejecutivas desfilaban frente a nuestros ojos. Eso nos incomodó al sentirnos _sucios_ por el trabajo de carga que desempeñábamos, así que intentamos apresurar nuestra degustación de alimentos **– Coman con calma, quedaron de avisarnos en cuanto los camiones estén listos para salir de aquí**

 **-Gracias, pero en realidad es porque nos sentimos incómodos…**

 **-No se fijen en eso. Todos pertenecemos a esta empresa, así que no les dirán nada.**

La vergüenza pasó poco a poco y aún tomamos tiempo para la sobre mesa.

 **-Pues dicen que la familia sufrió mucho por el hijo del Señor Richard**

 **-¿Qué pasó con él?**

 **-Lo que existe son más rumores que realidad. Algunos dicen que está en Londres con la familia de su padre, otros hablan de que está en otro estado, los más fatalistas dicen que está muerto**

 **-Pues no se le desea eso a nadie** – Mencionó Mark **– Con el único que he tratado es con Stear y si el otro era igual a él, la sociedad no ha perdido gran cosa.**

Reímos.

 **-Lo que si duele es mirar a su pequeña crecer sin su padre. La señora le trae consigo todas las tardes y la niña es feliz corriendo por los pasillos de esta empresa.**

 **-Eso es un descuido**

 **-Muchos piensan como usted. Pero si la viera le conquistaría el corazón**

 **-Creo que este no es un lugar para traer a una pequeña** – Mencionó Mark **– No lo aceptarían de ningún otro empleado**

 **-En eso tiene razón, ya que ellos son los dueños pues no deben pedir** ** _nos_** **permiso, o ¿sí?**

 **-Este tema de las distinciones sociales me causa náuseas** – Los dos me miraron incrédulos **–Es tiempo de volver al trabajo.**

Mi vida había cambiado después de aquél accidente. No había rastro de quién era _yo._ Las voces y el recuerdo de mi memoria, mientras estuve inconsciente, se habían difuminado por completo. No existía más recuerdo sino la declaración médica de una reacción del subconsciente y no una realidad, Mark opinó que tal vez era mi anhelo y que lo percibiera como un _milagro_ para luchar y seguir con vida.

El tiempo pasaba y ahora tenía una nueva vida; nuevos conocimientos y puedo decir que una nueva personalidad, tal vez nunca sepa quién fui y en caso de saberlo, no quiero desaparecer a nadie de mi nueva familia por recuperar la que perdí.

Los Jean han sido buenos conmigo. Cada día aprendo nuevas cosas y no estoy seguro de desear cambiarlas por el pasado…

En algunos momentos me lleno de esperanza y las ganas por regresar a mi hogar, a los míos, me llena de nuevos bríos, no importa cuánto me canse al recorrer las calles, ni cuanto trabaje para ahorrar y poder cubrir el _tiket_ de vuelta a casa… Flamin menciona que existe la hipnosis, pero para ello requiero muchos recursos económicos, necesito rehabilitarme bien, la pierna me duele pero no puedo darme el _lujo_ de dejar el trabajo, no quiero ser una carga.


End file.
